A Lost Soul's Plea
by GundamDelta6
Summary: Sequel to 'An Angel's Tears'. When a rather unexplainable situation arises, how will the repercussions affect the party, and the attempt to save Colette? Plot Twists abound. Chapter 24 is up. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

School is OUT, BABY, YEAH! So i decided to write a sequel to my best-selling sory, An Angel's Tears. This does have a little bit of a twist to it, but...if you don't like it, then don't read it. It's that simple people! As with my last story, flames will be used to burn Zelos at the stake. OK. Pairings are: Kranna, Colloyd, and maybe a little bit of Sheelos fluff, bcuz I can. As previously mentioned, there is a HUGE PLOT TWIST in this chapter...but since I'm the author, I can do what I want. So, anyway. please enjoy the first of many chapters for 'A Lost Soul's Plea'. 

**A Lost Soul's Plea**

**Prolouge: Secrets of the Present**

Yuan POV

I felt so useless then...when I couldn't help my best friend. When I just stood there and watched him suffer. But I had no choice... After seeing what had happened to this family, my mind had gone completely blank. I only came back to myself when I heard my lord call.

"Come, Yuan. This is not our battle."

"What about the EXshpere?" I had asked, more to myself as a thought than as an actual question, so I wasn't expecting Lord Yggdraill's answer.

"I'll get it later." Then we spread our wings and flew off...leaving Kratos...one of our own...to suffer with everything that had happened.

Shortly after we had left, I managed somehow to sneak away. By the time I got back to the house, though, there was no one there...except for Anna. I landed on the ground next to her and looked around. It was a dismal scene of utter chaos. There was no sign of Kratos, Noishe, Lloyd, or Kvar. I stood there for a while, wondering what could have happened to them when a soft, choked voice broke into my thoughts.

"Y-Yuan?" I started at the sound of my name in the stillness. Looking around and seeing no one, I looked down. And immediatly fell to my knees next to the body on the ground.

"You're still alive?" I asked breathlessly.

"..." she winced a little, then smiled at me. "So it would seem."

"We need to get you medical attention!" I stood and picked her up. " You've lost a lot of blood." Stateing the obvious seems to be one of my tragic flaws, doesn't it?

"Wh-where are Kratos and Lloyd?"

"I don't know, Anna, and I'm sure they'll take care of themselves." I took off again and brought her to Derris Kharlan.

Completely disregarding the fact that Lord Yggdrasill would kill me if and/or when he found out, I stayed with her in the medical quarters while a few healer angels worked on her. As it had turned out, none of her vital organs had been hit...not even nicked. Every day I spent a few hours helping the angels and Anna.

One day, though, I recieved word that Kratos had locked himself in his room; he had come back soon after I had brought Anna. I figured that it was grief eating away at him, so I went to talk. We talked about anything and everything that came to mind, and then it was back to work.

Two years passed and Kratos still seemed grief-stricken. So, I went to 'the man'. I asked Lord Yggdrasill to send Kratos on shore leave. I was imensley surprised when he agreed. So a meeting was called, I brought Lord Yggdrasill the Eternal Sword, and Kratos left for a month.

During that month, I fought the urge to tell Kratos the truth when he came back. Anna wanted me to, but I wasn't exactly prepared to face the consequenses. You know what they say...'hell hath no fury like Kratos pissed off'. She didn't seem to believe it though. So, she resolved to tell him herself. Nothing I said or did could stop her, but I did suggest that she wait until he was asleep.

"What good will that do?" she'd asked.

"It will keep all three of us alive, for one." I reasoned. She agreed, and we set about finding Lloyd. We found him at a small house in Iselia. She insisted that I bring her down there, so I did.

After a soft knock, there was an answer. I was fairly surprised to see a dwarf in the doorway. I don't know why, but I was.

"Hello. What can I do fer ya?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my son...I was told that he was here." Anna smiled weakly at the dwarf.

"Well, what's his name?"

"His name is Lloyd." As an afterthought, she added her maiden name. " Lloyd Irving." The dwarf turned back into the house and came back a split second later with the boy. Lloyd's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Mommy!" he cried, throwing his arms around her neck.

"Lloyd. I missed you." she hugged him back. I hated to break up the reunion, but we had to get back.

"Anna...Kratos will be returning soon. We should head back." I whispered to her. She broke away from her son, tears in her eyes, and stood and allowed me to carry her back to Derris Kharlan.

Kratos returned two days later. Anna snuck into his room and sat on the bed next to him. She stayed there all night. The next morning, I sent her back down to the worlds. I wasn't sure which one; I just opened a portal and let her go.

Twelve years later, Kratos was sent back to Sylvarant. This time it was to watch the Chosen. As soon as he left, I followed. The Renegades I had been training were ready.

YAY! I did a sequel! I couldn't think how to do this until something just hit me...i think it was a book or something. Anyway, please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation in Vegas. But I'm back! 

Chapter 1: The Chosen

School: noun; a place of learning. For most of the students at the Iselia schoolhouse, this was the correct definition. For one student, though, school meant something totally different.

"Lloyd...Lloyd Irving, wake up!" The sound of a female voice interrupted the boy's thoughts. With a well-placed eraser to the head, he was fully awake.

"Is class over?" he asked. The teacher just shook herhead and continued the lesson, which concerned the oracle and the Chosen. After a while, the was a flash of light and the teacher left. Lloyd, always the one to get into trouble at every opportunity, followed, along with his best friend, Genis.

At Martel Temple

"I suppose you are the Chosen?" At the sound of the voice, Lloyd looked around.

"Who said that?" Genis asked. Colette stepped forward.

"Yes. I'm the Chosen." At Colette's words, a woman stepped out from the shadows near the church steps.

"Then I suggest you watch your back." the strange woman gestured toward a group of 'hidden' people.

"We can take them!" Lloyd said. "Let's go, guys." So they went up the stairs and were promptly attacked by the 'Desians'. "See! I was right! No problem." lloyd smiled triumphantly.

"You think so?" the woman asked, gesturing vaguly to the giant approaching them. Lloyd just smiled again and charged. Not even two minutes later, the three were on their knees trying to catch their breath. The giant started to come at them, but he was stopped by the intervention of a mercenary. The three, having caught their breath, started chargin again, and defeated thegiant in no time with the newcomer's help.The giant and his men retreated and the mercenary introduced himself.

"My name is Kratos, and I am a mercenary." he said, eyes moving over the party.

"I'm Genis, and this is Lloyd, and Colette." the silver-haired half-elf said.

"Colette is the Chosen, apparantly." the woman said. Kratos looked up at her from the children and almost lost his breath. She had long brown, almost black, hair and soft, liquid brown eyes. She stood about 5'7" and carried herself proudly. She wore a simple black dress with a pair of fingerless black gloves and a pair of knee-high black boots. She raised her chin slightly and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Pick up your jaw. It's not polite to stare."

"I apologize. It's just...you remind me of someone." Kratos turned away and led the group into the temple.

It didn't long to reach the upper levels where Colette was to recieve the oracle. Remial appeared and gave her the Cruxis Crystal and her wings. She also learned an angel tech, Angel Feathers. After that little event, it was back to the main chamber. Colette and Kratos had left, so it was just Lloyd, Genis, and the strange woman. Once in the main chamber, however, they were met by Raine, and she kicked both their asses. Then they went back to the school.

YAY! pretty good, right? or did t suck? there's a button down there, so tell me! And remember, no flames... Zelos: Yeah...no flames... Me: YAY! I have a muse! Zelos: How did I get myself into this? 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Since I have a muse now... Zelos: Yeah...I know. GundamDelta6 doesn't own anything... Me: Thank you, Zelos. Maybe you're not such an idiot after all... 

Chapter 2: Exile

Shortly after returning to the school, the two kids had to face the strongest enemy they had ever come up against.

First, the leader of the nearby Human Ranch entered the village. Then his men brought in the monster. At the sight of the monster, the woman's eyes went wide and she gasped. She backed away slowly and Lloyd just stared at her.

"Lloyd! Move!" Genis called and Lloyd jumped out of the way. Then he turned back to watch the strange woman. She had fallen to her knees and was holding the sides of her head.

Pictures were flashing through her mind...disjointed visions of a distant past...a life that wasn't hers...

_A scream...a flash of white light...voices...shouting...chocked sobs...a flash of steel...another anguished scream...a man kneeling on the ground...blood soaking into his clothes and the ground..._

"Lloyd! Come on!" Genis yelled. Lloyd sprang into action and they managed to defeat the Exbelua. After a very sad occurence in which Lloyd and Genis learned that it was Marble from the ranch, they were exiled from Iselia. Once outside the village, Lloyd turned to the woman in black.

"What was wrong back there? You seemed really upset when they brought that monster into the village."

"Huh? Oh...it's a long story. I'm sure you don't want to hear it..."

"We never got your name." Genis said, also turning to the woman.

"Uh...that's right! I never did tell you who I was. My name is Annabell Lee."

"That's a really pretty name." Lloyd said. "We should probably try to find Colette and Kratos."

"Yes. That's a good idea." Annabell said. So Lloyd and Genis ran off toward the nearest town. "Lloyd..."

Triet

Once in Triet, Annabell suggested they go to the fortune teller. Lloyd and Genis agreed, so Annabell led the way. They found out where Colette was headed, then left Triet. Or, more accuratly, tried to leave Triet. They were attacked by 'Desians' and Lloyd was taken to the Sylvarant Base.

Sorry it's short. I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. Oh, and by the way, I got the name from Edgar Allen Poe. The poem really fits Kratos' situation, doesn't it? Anybody who read the epilogue for 'An Angel's Tears' knows I really like that poem ;) I like the name too...:D 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: YAY! New chappy! Zelos: Do I really have to be your muse? I have better things to do! Me: Like what? Chasing the hunnies? Zelos: Yes, actually. Me: TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Zelos: Alright, alright. I'll do the disclaimer. GundamDelta6 owns none of this...except maybe the plotline. Me: I'm trying something in this chappy...please tell me if you like it. When the characters learn stuff in events or get titles, I'm gonna put that in all caps. Hope you like. 

Chapter 3: Vauge Remeberances

"Uhhh...my head..." Lloyd murmered as he woke up. Glancing weakly around, he said to himself, "Where am I?"

"You are at my base. Where did you think you were?" asked a sarcastic-sounding voice. Lloyd turned to face the source of the voice and immediatly clutched at his temples and gasped. "It probably wouldn't hurt to put some ice on that." the voice said.

"And where exactly am I supposed to get some ice? I'm locked in a cell." Lloyd opened his eyes fully and shook his head. Looking up at the voice, he saw a man with blue hair tied back into a ponytail. He gasped slightly...he'd seen that face before...but where?

"If you would like, I'll get some for you." The man said.

"And why would you do that? You captured me." Lloyd cocked his head slightly and stared at the man.

"Only for your own safety..."

"My safety? What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked, completely forgetting about his headache.

"..." the man was cut off before he even began by one of his men running up to him. "What is it, Botta?"

"The Chosen's group has infiltrated the base." Botta answered. The blue-haired man frowned at this news.

"Our plans will be ruined if _he_ sees me..." the man said vaguely. "I'll leave them to you, Botta." With that, the mysterious man left. As soon as he was out of sight, sure enough, the Chosen's group showed up.

"Come on..." Kratos invited. Botta nodded his head and they squared off. It didn't take as long as they had thought; the mage, Raine, just stood back and healed everyone as needed, Kratos and Colette took the frontlines, Genis stood back next to his sister and cast spells, and Annabell focused on getting Lloyd out of the cell.

When Botta was defeated, everyone left the base. Lloyd hung back away from the rest of the party. Shortly after leaving the base, Kratos noticed this and fell back to walk with Lloyd.

"What is it?"

"Huh?" Lloyd looked up at the purple-clad swordsman. "What?"

"Something is bothering you. What is it?" Kratos repeated.

"Oh...nothing. Just a headache."

"I see." Kratos nodded his head. "Maybe we should stop in Triet," he looked at Lloyd, "so that you can get some rest."

Lloyd kept his head down as they continued walking. "Maybe..."

So they headed to Triet. After a long discussion about where they were going next, everyone went their separate ways to their rooms. Kratos decided to go outside for a while.

Outside the inn, he saw the woman in black already outside. He walked up to her and raised one eyebrow.

"Don't you get warm wearing all that black?" he asked. Annabell jumped.

"No. Not really. I've gotten used to it."

"I just realized something," Kratos said stepping up next to her and petting Noishe. "We never introduced ourselves." He looked at her and had to avert his gaze to avoid losing his breath.

Flashback

_A boat...Palmacosta...the open sea...a huge stone building on an island...a wooden sign proclaiming the name of the place that had so tempted an auburn haired Seraphim to investigate...a scream of pain...voices...running...back in the boat..._

Kratos shook his head. 'No!' he told himself. 'Surpress the awful memories... forget about Anna...'

"Everything all right?" Annabell asked.

"Yes. My name is Kratos Aurion...what's yours?"

"Annabell Lee..." She stopped, looking at Kratos with wondering eyes. 'Woah! Deja vu...'

"Is there a last name to go with that?" Kratos asked, recognizing the first and middle names and hoping against all hope thathe recognized the last, too.

"Huh? I wasn't expecting to see you too out here..." Kratos jumped and turned.

"Lloyd..."

"I was just taking the night air before turning in...I think I'll retire now..." Annabell turned and went back into the inn. Kratos gazed after her and sighed. He himself had a case of deja vu right about now. That woman...Annabell Lee...she looked familiar...but Kratos couldn't put his finger on why...

"Are you...all right?" Lloyd asked, waving his hand in front of Kratos' face.

"Fine." the mercenary turned and started petting Noishe again. "Just...a little deja vu..."

"Deja vu?" Lloyd stepped up next to Kratos and watched the normally serious man stroke the dog-creature's head.

"A feeling of having seen, done, or said something before."

"Like if you see someone and you have a feeling that you've seen them before?"

"Not exactly. Let's say, hypothetically, that once upon a time I stood in this very spot and watched a woman walk into this very inn...and just now I stood here and watched Annabell walk in to the inn, that would be deja vu."

"Who was the woman?"Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, you're missing the point. 'Hypothetically' means that it involves a hypothesis. It means that the event being described may or may not have happened."

"Oh..." Lloyd looked back at Noishe and smiled at the contented look on the dog's face. "Do you like animals?"

"Some...I had a pet once."

"I'm surprised. Noishe usually doesn't like strangers..." Lloyd cocked his head and looked at Kratos. "but he seems really comfortable around you..."

"..." Kratos turned and went back into the inn. Lloyd watched the space where Kratos had left and blinked. He shrugged and followed.

The next morning, everyone gathered outside the inn to plan their next step.

"According to Remiel's instructions, the first seal is the Fire Seal, the Triet Ruins." Raine informed them.

"How did you get all of that out of what he said?" Lloyd asked.

"Colette told me what he told her and I looked it up." the professor answered without even sparing a glance in Lloyd's direction.

"Then it's settled. We will head for the Triet Ruins." Kratos said. Everbody nodded and agreed.

RAINE JOINED THE PARTY

So? What did you think? Zelos: Can I go now? The cute hunnies are waiting for me . Me: No. If you want, I can have Kratos go get Sheena for you... Zelos: Not the banshee...Maybe my cute litte angel? Me: Pry her from Lloyd's arms first. Anyway...Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: All right...we made it to the first seal. Whew. Zelos: I thought you said you were gonna bring me some girls... Me: ... Zelos...I AM A GIRL! Zelos: Yeah, but... Me: I thought you liked intelligent women...I'm outta your league anyway. Just do the disclaimer and maybe I'll bring Presea in to talk to you. Zelos: These little conversations get really interesting don't they? She doesn't own anything except the ToS Soundtrack. And she won't even let me listen to it... Me: Here's a sad song on the world's smallest violin while my lovely readers enjoy this chappy. 

Chapter 4: The First Seal

Once the party reached the Triet Ruins, Noishe chickened out.

"It would be wise not to count on Noishe when monsters are around..." Kratos said after Lloyd commented on how Noishe always ran away. "We should probably learn how to defend ourselves."

"Yes. That would help greatly." Raine agreed.

LLOYD LEARNED "GUARDIAN"

GENIS AND RAINE LEARNED "FORCE FIELD"

COLETTE LEARNED "DAMAGE GUARD"

After Kratos taught everyone how to defend themselves, Raine got a really good look at the entrance to the Ruins. She went on and on and on and on and on and...you get the picture. Anyway...

RAINE OBTAINED THE TITLE OF "ARCHEOLOGICAL MANIA" (A/N: 'Nuff said... )

After that interesting exchange, the party entered the Ruins. They made their way into the deeper recesses of the temple where they were met with the guardian of the temple. Raine and Genis once again stood back and everyone else took the frontlines. Annabell surprised everyone by using both a staff and a sword (A/N: think Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings.). The guardian was defeated in practically no time. Colette approached the dias and Remiel appeared. He told them where the next seal was and granted Colette another gift from Cruxis.

COLETTE LEARNED "ANGEL FEATHERS"

As soon as the group left the temple, Colette collapsed. Everyone made a big deal about it, so Kratos suggested that they camp out there.

As soon as camp was made, Annabell walked over and sat next to Kratos. She sighed and Kratos looked at her.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"I...I'm..." I'm trying desperatly to hide from you to save our lives. "I'm just worried about Colette..."

"So are the rest of us. Is there something else you want to talk about?" Kratos blinked at her when she looked at him. Her brown eyes bored into his and her soft hair brushed against his arm as she bowed her head. He gasped softly as she shook her head.

"No..." the sadness in her voice as she answered struck his heart. He felt sorry for her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We could go somewhere quieter..."

"All right..." they stood up and Kratos led her away from the rest of the party.

Zelos: Where is Kratos taking her? He doesn't even know her! Me: You really are an idiot, aren't you? 


	6. Chapter 6

Zelos: Here she goes again... Me: What's that supposed to mean? Oh...Lookie! Kratos: and this is another chapter in one of her fanfics. Lloyd: Wow...cool. Hey, look! There's my name! Me: Yes, Lloyd. You're in this chapter. You're in practically every chapter in this one! Kratos: In-game? Me: Yep. Zelos: Hey! Aren't you forgetting about something? Me: Oh, yeah! Kratos, could you be a really nice guy for a change and do the disclaimer? Pretty please? Kratos: All right. GundamDelta6 doesn't own ToS...she doesn't even own a GameCube...she's borrowing it. Lloyd: She also doesn't own any of us...which would be creepy... Zelos: How dare you give them my job? Me: Awww...Lloyd really does take after Kratos he even helped with the disclaimer! 

Chapter 5: Interfering Emotions

Whether it was by some strange twist of fate or by the will of Martel herself, Lloyd didn't know, but whatever compelled him to follow Kratos forever changed the way he knew the woman in black, the mercenary, and ultimately, himself.

Everyone was sitting around the capmfire outside of Triet in such a way that Lloyd was the only one to see the two leave. He slowly got up and moved to follow, but a voice from behind stopped him.

"Where are you going, Lloyd?" The red-clad twin blader turned and saw the blonde angel who would regenerate the world.

"Just for a walk," he answered. "I'll be fine."

"Okay...please be careful," the Chosen said as Lloyd walked off.

He managed to catch up with them about a quarter of a mile away from camp. He hid behind a sand dune and listened as Kratos and Annabell talked.

"Are you sure about this, Kratos? Won't the others get suspicious?"

"Yes, we'll be fine. Please, tell me what's bothering you." Kratos sat down and gestured for Annabell to do the same. "I want to help."

"You've always wanted to help..." Annabell answered quietly. But Kratos' keen hearing picked it up.

"What was that?" he asked innocently. "Did you say something?"

"Wha? No...nothing."

"Please tell me what's wrong..." Kratos said again.

"It started a few years ago...about nineteen years ago..." At her words, Kratos almost gasped. He had met Anna roughly nineteen years before...But it was impossible that this could be his Anna. Wasn't it? "I was...prisoner...at a Human Ranch..."

"Remote Island..." Kratos said under his breath, hoping that she wouldn't hear. But she did.

"Yes...That's right." She smiled weakly at him. "I was rescued by a swordsman who could do the most amazing things with a blade. It was because of that swordsman that I myself learned how to use a blade."

"Who was that swordsman...just out of curiosity?" Kratos asked, already knowing the answer but not believing it. "What did he look like?" The mercenary smiled at the blush on Annabell's cheeks.

"Awww...this is getting too mushy..." Lloyd turned and walked back to camp, leaving the two to talk. (A/N: stupid...)

"I believe you already know, my angel..."

"Anna...I missed you so much!" Kratos moved closer to her, still not believing his luck. It seemed a miricle that Anna...his Anna...could still be alive. "I thought..." he cut himself off, not daring to finish the sentence.

"That's what you get or doing your own thinking, love." Anna smiled. "Yuan saved me. He came back and found me...he brought me with him back to Derris Kharlan and healed me..."

"You were on Derris Kharlan? Why did you never come to find me?"

"For one thing, I didn't think you would go back...seeing as how you didn't like it there..."

"Anna...I had no choice but to go back...I thought that you and Lloyd were..."

"Lloyd is fine. What really matters is that all three of us are together again."

"Are you telling me that this Lloyd is...our Lloyd?" Kratos asked, wonder and amazement glinting in his brown eyes.

"Yes. Did you not notice the EXsphere he wears?"

"I saw it, but didn't think much of it...it had a key crest, so why would I have worried about it?"

"It was mine...from the Ranch. He attached a Key Crest to it and he's using it to help Colette."

"..." Kratos sighed. "Perhaps we should head back to camp. We leave for the next seal in the morning."

"Why don't we stay here? It's cool, it's calm, and it's quiet." Anna asked, tilting her head a little.

"Because if we stay here then everyone will get suspicious."

"Oh...all right. You haven't changed a bit!" Anna laughed as Kratos helped her stand.

"Yes, I have." Kratos frowned.

"How is that?"

"I..." 'I've been sent by Yggdrasill to make sure Colette becomes a true angel...Not something I would have normally done.' "I can't tell you..."

"Does it have something to do with Yggdrasill?" Anna asked, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Unfortunatly..." Kratos pput his arms around Anna's waist and held her close. "But we shouldn't worry about that now. Let's get back to camp. We've probably been gone too long already." Kratos kissed Anna and let it take control. Before they lost it completely, he broke the kiss and led her back to camp.

Once they had returned to camp, Kratos volunteered for night watch. When everybody else had gone to sleep, Kratos fell deep into thoughts and flashbacks.

'I can't let these old emotions interefere with the orders Yggdrasill has given me...I can't let this take me over...But I also can't do this to my family...If Yggdrasill found out that my family still lives, he'll kill them...'

Flashback

"_Kratos...let her go. it won't do you any good to hold on."_

"_I know, my lord. But I cannot just forget Anna...she meant everything to me."_

"_Kratos...my dear friend...Everyone dies. Martel...Anna...everyone."_

"_Except us."_

"_Yes. Except us. But that cannot be helped. Nothing can be helped when it comes to mortals."_

"_Why, my lord? Why do you act indifferent to the suffering of 'mortals'? Were we not once mortals?"_

"_Of course we were. But no longer. Kratos, you are a Seraphim of Cruxis. You do not need these feelings...love, hate, kindness, jealousy, none of them are needed."_

"_..."_

"_Here is something to take your mind off of things for a while. The new Chosen of Sylvarant..."_

"_No. Do not send me to Sylvarant again. Send Yuan for this mission. I will never set foot on Sylvarant again."_

"_You will do as you are told, Kratos! The new Chosen of Sylvarant has a mana signiture that is almost identical to Martel's. I want you to make sure she makes it to the Tower of Salvation. Do not let the Renegades get in your way. Protect the Chosen at all costs. I will send Remiel to the first seal."_

He had been sent to protect the Chosen...and he would. But would he survive the onslaught of old emotions that threatned to engulf him at the discovery that his Anna was alive and well? The next seal would tell.

Kratos: People actually read this? Zelos: I know...pretty sad, huh? Lloyd: I actually liked it. Me: Aw, thanks Lloyd. You're so nice. Not like your dad... Kratos: I can be nice when I want to... Me: Oh yeah? When was the last time you were nice? Zelos: OK...Let's just let the nice people review instead of listening to your sibling rivalry... 


	7. Chapter 7

Lloyd: Here's the next chapter!

Kratos: How much Kranna fluff is in this one?

Me: Enough...

Zelos: You said there was gonna be me and Sheena stuff

Me: We're still in Sylvarant, idiot! We don't even know about Tethe'alla yet!

Lloyd: Yeah, Zelos. I'm sure she'll get to it.

Kratos: Why do I get a feeling that everything is going downhill from here?

Me: You're such a pessimist, K.

Kratos: So?

Lloyd: Read on and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Too Much Confusion

"The only way to the next seal is through the Ossa Trail," the Professor said the next morning.

"Well then, we should leave now," Kratos suggessted. Everyone agreed and they were off.

Shortly after entering the Trail, they heard a voice.

"Stop! Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

"That's me!" Colette stepped forward.

"Prepare to die!" The party was then ambushed by an assassin, and Colette's clumsiness saved the day again when she accidentaly hit a switch and the poor woman fell into a hole.

"Is she alright?" Colette asked.

"She should be..."Genis answered. "The fall shouldn't have been fatal."

"We should keep moving. The footing here is poor and it would be unwise to linger," Kratos said, and the party kept going.

Near the end of the trail, they met the assassin again. This time, though, she had a guardian and she wanted to fight. So the party gave her what she wanted and won the fight.

"Just you wait! I'll kill you next time!" and she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Who was she?" Anna asked.

"Obviously an assassin," Raine answered.

"Yes. But why would she want to kill me?" Colette asked.

"That remains uncertain. But what is certain is that she will return to try again," Kratos said.

"Why do you have to act like that?" Lloyd asked.

"Act like what?" Kratos asked, not even looking at the teen.

"Like you know everything! It's arrogant!"

"You're one to talk, Lloyd. You and that stupid saying!" Genis teased.

"What stupid saying?" Lloyd rounded on his silver-haired friend.

"You know, 'Give me your name and I shall give you mine'. That's arrogant."

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut up." Kratos stepped between the two arguing boys. "If you're done, we can keep moving."

"Let's go to Izoold! It's just outside the trail. From there we can get a ship to Palmacosta!" Anna cried.

"Yes...Izoold." Kratos smiled and led them on.

When they reached Izoold, they immediatly got an inn. They needed to rest up and heal from the battle with the assassin.

That night, Kratos ad Anna stayed up talking.

"This place has changed so much since the last time we were here...since Lloyd was born." Anna smiled and leaned on the window sill. "Tomorrow, before we leave, can we go to the beach?"

"If we have time, yes. But, Anna, remember. I can't promise anything."

"I know. Because if you do, you'll be forever held to it."

"Why is that?" he asked, testing her memory.

"Because Kratos Aurion always keeps his promises." she turned from the window and put her arms around Kratos' neck. "Right?"

"Right." He kissed her and held her close. He was surprised when Anna suddenly broke the kiss.

"Hey, you wanna do something?" she asked.

"Like what?" he raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Trust me, it'll be fun and you'll like it!" she took his hand and led him outside the inn and to the beach. "Come on, angel!" she coaxed when they got there. "If you can still do it..."

"Do what? This?" He pushed her into the water and dove in and pulled her under. When they broke the surface. Anna smiled.

"Yeah. Now let's see what else you can do."

"Anna...you know what I can do." he traced her jawline with his fingertips and kissed her again.

"Yes...but you're probably a little out of practice." she whispered against his lips. "What say you to a refresher course?"

"Anna..." he was cut off by her lips pressing aganist his and her arms tangling behind his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss as her hands ran over his shoulders and down his chest.

Lloyd awoke to the sound of splashing. He got up and looked out the window. Out in the ocean, he could see two figures. Even from this distance and in the dark he could tell that they were Kratos and Anna.

"Why are they out there?" he asked himself, but decided against following. He climbed back into bed and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Kratos and Anna were the last to join the party outside the inn.

"Hey! Did you two sleep well?" Lloyd asked, stepping up to them so that only they could hear.

"Yes...why?" Kratos answered.

"I don't know...it's just you look a little tired."

"The beds at this inn have never been comfortable..." Anna started, but was cut off by Lloyd.

"But I suppose that out of all sports, swimming is the most tiring." He smiled conspiritorially at the two.

"How did you know?" Kratos asked, trying in vain to hide the redness creeping up from his neck.

"I heard splshing last night and saw you guys out in the ocean from my window."

"..." Kratos sighed and waved Lloyd away. As soon as the teen swordsman was out of hearing range, he turned to Anna. "If this keeps up, he's going to start getting ideas. Have you seen how he looks at Colette?"

"Yes, dear, but he's a teenager. There's nothing we can do." Anna gently touched his arm before walking back to the rest of the party. Kratos sighed and followed.

Their next stop was Palmacosta. Once they got there, they met a group of people through accidentally breaking a bottle of Palma Potion (A/N: What the hell does that stuff actually do? If you can tell me, I'd like to know.) Since they promised to get another one for the group, they went into the nearest store.

"How much does a Palma Potion cost?" Lloyd asked the lady behind the counter.

"About 1000 gald." the lady answered.

"That's expensive..." Lloyd turned back to his comrades. "What will we do?"

"If you need money, there's a cafeteria at the school that needs help."

"Let's do that!" Colette said. So they headed off toward the school. Once they entered, Genis gasped.

"This is where I was supposed to go to school!"

"You? You were accepted into this school? Ha! That's a laugh!" one child said.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Genis!" Lloyd said.

"Let him handle it..." Anna said.

"All right. You think you're smart enough to be here? We'll have a test. If you score higher than me, then I'll stop making fun of you. But if I win, then you never come back to Palmacosta Academy. Deal?"

"Deal!" Genis and the boy shook hands, finalizing the deal.

"There's probably a spare classroom we can use..." Raine said, leading everybody upstairs. Sure enough, they found an empty room and started studying. Then they went to the room where they were supposed to take the test. Raine suggested that everybody take it. So...

"The results are in!" the teacher said, then announced aforementioned results. "Lloyd Irving...25. Colette Brunel...150. Kratos Aurion...327. Annabell Lee...328. Raine Sage...400." The room went quiet. "And now the results of Genis and Mighty...(A/N: what kind of name is that?) Mighty...398. Genis...400."

"I won!" Genis jumped up and down. "I won! I won!"

"Congratulations..." Mighty said.

"You are welcome at this school anytime," the teacher said.

GENIS OBTAINED THE TITLE OF "HONOR ROLL".

"Now, let's head down to the kitchen and see what they need help with." Raine said and everyone went down to the kitchen.

"You!" the owner said when they walked in, pointing at Colette. "You're perfect. Wanna be a waitress?"

"Um...sure!" Colette stepped forward and was told what to do.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Colette was finished.

COLETTE OBTAINED THE TITLE OF "TURBO WAITRESS"

"We made a lot of money!" she said when she rejoined the party outside the kitchen. "And the owner was so impressed with my work that he gave me a free Palma Potion!"

"All right. Let's go meet those people." Lloyd led the way out of the school and back where they met the group. When they got there, Lloyd gave them the potion and they left. Nearby, there were a couple of people talking about Dorr.

"We should probably go and see the guy they're talking about..."Anna said, gesturing to the people.

"Who are they talking about?" Genis asked.

"The governor-general, Dorr." Anna answered after listening some more to the conversation.

"Perhaps we should." Kratos agreed, so they all headed off to the Governor-General's house. There, they discovered that the group they had met earlier were imposters pertending to be the Chosen's group. They also learned of a Human Ranch that was close by. So they headed off to the Human Ranch. After they decided that they couldn't get in, they went back to Palmacosta to figure outwhat to do.

Me: And so ends the longest chapter I've ever written... Zelos: ... Kratos: ... Lloyd: ... Me: Why is everyone just staring at me? Zelos: Come on...let's get you away from the computer and let the nice people review... Kratos: You don't have to pull her away from the computer... Me: Having three muses could get really annoying...so, we're gonna play Apprentice! Vote for who I should kick off...Zelos, the Idiot Chosen...Lloyd, the Eternal Swordsman...or Kratos, "The Silent Judgment". I await your votes, ladies and gentlemen! Oh, and your reviews 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: This chapter is sooo sad...:( Kratos: Get a hold of yourself... Zelos: Yeah. At least you've got me! Lloyd: That's supposed to cheer her up...how? Me: Thanks, guys. 

Chapter 7: Trouble at the Palmacosta Ranch

Once back at the inn in Palmacosta, they sat around in a circle and thought of a plan.

"Probably the most efficient way in would be to steal Desian uniforms," Raine said, but thins idea was immediatly turned down by Anna's.

"Not exactly. See, the Desians aren't that stupid. Here's a better plan. Since I myself am an escapee from one of the ranches, we can use me as a way to get in."

"No. How will that get us all in?" Kratos asked.

"Easy. We can somehow get the Desians to believe that at least two of us are in kahoots with them, and the rest can pose as prisoners while I am the returned escapee."

"We can use my plan for that!" Raine said, startling everbody in the room. "We can steal two Desian uniforms and elect two 'Desian officials' to escort the 'prisoners' and escapee back to the ranch."

"Perfect!" Anna said and high-fived Raine. "We are geniuses!"

"Perhaps we should elect the officals before stealing the uniforms..."Kratos started.

"And who do you propose will be them?" Lloyd interrputed.

"You should really stop interrupting people, Lloyd," Genis said, looking at his friend.

"...and I think that they should reflect the demenor of the Desians. So that they don't get suspicious," he finished, shooting a venomous glance at Lloyd.

"All right! Let the voting commence!" Anna agreed. "First official. The candidates are: Lloyd and Kratos."

"All in favor of Lloyd?" Raine asked, looking around at the party. Lloyd and Colette raised their hands. "Two. And all in favor of Kratos?" The remainder of the party, except Anna and Raine, raised their hands.

"Genis! You traitor!" Lloyd said, rounding on the small boy.

"I just think that Kratos is better qualified."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am more experianced than you and that I would probably make less noise while attempting to infiltrate the ranch," Kratos said, cutting Genis off.

"Okay. Kratos Aurion is our first 'Desian'. Second official. Candidates are: Raine and Colette." Anna looked around the group, nodding to each as their names were announced. "All in favor of Raine?" Genis, and Kratos raised their hands. "All in favor of the Chosen?" At this, Lloyd's hand shot up. "The votes are in and Raine wins!"

"I...I...I don't want to be a Desian!" Raine stood up.

"Too bad, Raine. You got picked. Besides, they'd probably believe you more anyway." Anna smiled half-heartedly. "Well? Shall we go steal those uniforms?"

Back at the inn, the group was shocked to discover exactly how well Kratos and Raine could pull off the Desian look. Anna sat on one of the beds and stared. She hoped this plan would work. She was startled when Kratos grabbed her collar and pulled her to a standing position.

"Ah! Help me! Someone!" she called playfully. "Kratos...that's so unreal! Way too believable."

"I know how to act like a Deisan. I passed enough of them when I rescued you all those years ago," the mercenary whispered.

"All right, Kratos. Enough playing around," Raine said.

"Come on," Kratos said as he transferred his grip to her wrist and pulled her along.

"Ah!" she screamed again.

"Come on, guys. This is no time to be playing games!" Lloyd said. "We have a ranch to infiltrate!"

"You are right, Lloyd. Let's go." Kratos agreed, subtly moving his hand down to Anna's and lacing their fingers together. With that said, they headed out to the ranch.

Just outside the ranch, it was decided that Raine and her 'prisoners' would go first. Then Kratos would bring Anna to the gate. As soon as they were through, Genis would create a distraction off to the far side so that he could get in. Everbody nodded in agreement, then Raine took off with Colette and Lloyd.

"Hold it." One of the guards held up his hand. "What's your business?"

"These two. I've taken them from Palmacosta." Raine said.

"Hmm. All right." the other guard motioned for them to go through. Once inside, they ditched the costumes and waited for the next act.

"Ah! Let me go! I don't wanna go back! You can't take me back!" a shrill female voice broke the silence.

"I don't care whether you want to or not. You are coming back and that's final!" came a male voice. Next was the sound of rustling as the trees were disturbed in a struggle. Finally, Kratos came into the clearing, dragging Anna along behind him.

"Ahhhhhh! Let me go, you Desian bastard!" Anna cried, hitting Kratos' hand.

"Quiet!" Kratos snapped back at her then turned to face the guards.

"What's your business?" the first guard asked.

"The prisoner that escaped, A012, has been found alive and I've come to return her."

"Alive?" the second guard asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"She had been gone so long, she was thought to be dead, I was sent to find her and bring her to the nearest ranch. Congratulations. Yours was closest." Kratos glared.

"Hmm. Bring her in. We'll have her sent back to Kvar from here." the second guard said, motioning them in. Once they'd cleared the gate, Kratos ditched his costume and turned to see Anna glaring at him.

"What? We got in."

"Why did you have to make it so believable? For a second there, I actually thought you were serious," Anna fell to her knees.

"Anna...if I hadn't made it believable, you wouldn't have been able to play your part. But...did you really have to call me a Desian bastard?"

"Huh. I guess not. But you have to admit. It really added to the performance!"

"Did you even hear that last part, though?" Kratos asked, suddenly serious. "They plan to send you back to Kvar. And it'll be a lot further off this time."

"What do you mean? If they send me back, I'll just be going back to Remote Island, won't I?" Anna asked, trusting in the fact that if they did send her back, Kratos would just rescue her again.

"Not likely. After Kvar failed to retrieve your EXsphere, Yggdrasill rotated the ranch leaders. Forcystus was moved from Palmacosta to Iselia, Magnius was moved from Asgard to Palmacosta, Rodyle was sent to Remote Island from Iselia, and Kvar was transferred to Asgard."

"So...if they send me back to Kvar, I'll be sent to the Asgard ranch?"

"Probably," Kratos sat down next to her. "For right now, though, let's just wait for Genis."

"You don't have to wait long!" came the boy's voice. They looked up and saw Genis standing there looking proud of himself. While the two had been talking, Genis had cast a fireball out on the middle of B.F.E and snuck in when the guards went to investigate.

"All right. Let's find the other three." Kratos stood and helped Anna stand and they rejoined with Raine, Lloyd, and Colette.

"Now what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"We find Magnius," was Kratos' reply.

"Well then, let's go." Raine led the way into the ranch, but was stopped just inside the door.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Anna asked.

"No, but when I find a map..."

"With me in the party, you don't need one." Anna shrugged.

"Which ranch did you escape from?" Raine asked, daring Anna to actually answer.

"Remote Island, but all these ranches are built the same. This is the entrance hall. Down that wing are the 'high security' prisoner cells."

"What does 'high security' mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Well. it means that those are the prisoners who're about to have their EXspheres removed. If I hadn't gotten out of R.I. when I did, that's where I would have ended up. Anyway, down that hall are the normal prisoner cells; where the other prisoners are kept. Where I was being held. Up those stairs are the officer quarters. And straight ahead is..." Anna looked at Kratos, then continued, "the warp that more than likely leads to the main chamber where the ranch leader lives."

"The leader actually lives inside the ranch?" Colette asked.

"Yes." Anna answered, then looked at Kratos again.

"All right. We'll see how right you are," Raine said as she led the way to the normal prisoner wing. In almost no time, they were there and Anna was shooting 'I told you so' looks at Raine, who seemed stunned speachless that someone knew more than her. They freed the prisoners, then headed back to the entrance hall.

"Now, we just have to get to Magnius," Genis said, staring at the warp.

"Now, Anna, are you sure that warp leads to Magnius?" Raine asked.

"Positive." Anna started walking toward it, but was ambushed at the intersection. Two real Desians dragged her onto the warp.

"Kratos! Help! Please! Don't let them send me back!"

"Shut up, inferior being!" one of the Deisans snarled, hitting her and knocking her unconscious.

"Anna!" Kratos yelled, then charged at the Desians, sword drawn.

"Ha ha ha ha!" the other Desian laughed as the three of them warped out of sight.

"Damn. Not fast enough..." Kratos fell to his knees before the warp. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry..."

"What's wrong, Kratos?" Lloyd asked from right behind the purple-clad swordsman.

"I couldn't save her...she's going to be sent to Kvar...he'll kill her..." Kratos mumbled, completely ignoring Lloyd until the teen grabbed one of his arms and hauled him to his feet.

"Well, we aren't going to save her by sitting around! We have to follow them!" Lloyd pulled Kratos with him onto the warp and everybody else followed. As soon as everyone was ready, they warped into the main chamber.

"Ah...you've come. No doubt to save this pretty little thing." came a strange voice.

"Magnius..." Kratos hissed, narrowing his eyes at the ranch leader. "Get your filthy hands off her..."

"Or what? You dare to challenge me, vermin?" Magnius asked.

"Kratos, don't do anything stupid. Please?" Anna begged from her position next to Magnius' chair. Kratos didn't seem to hear her, though, because he charged Magnius, the rest of the party following.

It seemed to take forever for Magnius to fall, but he did eventually. Lloyd and Colette took the frontlines, Genis stood back and casted spells with Kratos, and Raine stayed as far from the battle as she could, casting healing spells right, left, and center.

"Damn you..." Magnius said as he collapsed, defeated. "But you're too late to save her..." he added as the hidded warp under Anna activated and she was warped out of the Palmacosta Human Ranch.

Me: Don't kill me! I had to do it! Kratos: Why? Me: Ummm...tension and suspense? Kratos: Uh...huh. Me: Would you buy it if I told you that it progresses the storyline? Kratos: No. Zelos: I'll buy it. Lloyd: Zelos...you're an idiot. Me: Please review? 


	9. Chapter 9

Me: All right! Next seal! Colette: Yay! Lloyd: Hi, Colette! Kratos: Just get on with the chapter! 

Chapter 8: The Second Seal

Back outside the ranch, Kratos was more than ready to head to the Asgard ranch, but he was stopped by Lloyd.

"I have to save her!" Kratos said, trying with all his strength to pull his arm out of Lloyd's grip. "I have to..."

"We have to finish the World Regeneration!" Lloyd inerrupted.

"We aren't even going to consider the next seal until I have Anna back!" Kratos growled.

"How can you say something like that? After promising Colette's grandmother that you'd protect her?" Lloyd said.

"..." Kratos sighed. "You're absolutly right Lloyd...Anna would be very dissapointed in me if I chose her over the regeneration..."

"Why does it matter? Do you love her or something?" Lloyd asked, relinquishing his grip on Kratos' arm.

"I...We're friends...and friends don't dissapoint each other..." Kratos stammered, trying to stop the blush that was slowly creeping up from his neck.

"Yeah...whatever. You're blushing," Lloyd smiled. "You do love her!"

"Come this way, Lloyd." Kratos grabbed Lloyd's arm and motioned for the rest of the party to wait. When he was sure they were alone, he looked Lloyd straight in the eyes and said, "Mind your own business, Lloyd. What I do with my life, private and otherwise, is none of your concern. Who I choose to love is none of your concern. You just focus on helping to protect the Chosen and working on your swordsmanship. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Y...Y...Yes, sir..." Lloyd stuttered; in all the time they'd traveled together and as far as they'd come, he'd never seen such a severe look on the mercenary's face.

"Good. Now let's move on." Kratos turned Lloyd around and steered him back to the party. When they arrived in the clearing once again, Lloyd's face was still white and Kratos was still glaring.

"Are we ready to go?" Colette asked, looking between the twin-blader and the master swordsman.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Kratos sighed. "The next seal isn't too far from here...Thoda Geyser."

"Geyser?" Raine asked.

"Yes. It's on an island not too far from Thoda Dock."

"Let's go, then!" Colette said, then led the way away from the remains of the ranch.

It didn't take long to reach the dock. From there, they rode in a washtub to the island. Once there, they met the assassin again. But they completely ignored her, as she didn't pose much of a threat. Once again, Collete opened the seal and they went across the bridge and into the temple. It didn't take long to get through, and they soon met the guardian of the seal. They defeated them in no time, and Remial appeared again. Another gift from Cruxis and a vauge hint later, and they were out of there.

COLETTE LEARNED HOLY SONG.

Once outside the temple, Colette was again affected by the Angel Toxicosis. So the party made camp again and waited it out.

"Colette, are you alright?" Lloyd asked, sitting next to the blonde angel.

"Oh. I'm fine. Really." she smiled and looked at him.

"I can't wait until you become a real angel and regenerate the world!" Lloyd said.

"Yeah! That'll be really cool!" Collete giggled.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep. We've got a long way to go tomorrow."

Zelos: Hey! Colette's here! Now we can start the party! Colette: What party? Kratos: I can't take it anymore! Me: NOOOOOOO! Don't leave me! Lloyd:... Kratos: It's either me or Zelos! Me: This is just like Flanoir! Colette: How? Me: I have to choose...I pick Kratos! Zelos: What? How could you choose him over me? Lloyd: Blood's thicker than water, I guess. Me: Lloyd! That's the smartest thing you've said since you got here! Zelos: The only way to save me is to review...help me... 


	10. Chapter 10

Kratos: Finally, another chapter. We were beginning to think you'd forgotten. Zelos: Yeah. K-man's right. Me: Shut up Zelos. The only reason you're still here is because I can't bear to unleash you on the general female population...and don't call him K-man! Lloyd: Um...yeah. Don't call my dad stupid names. Me: You're such a good boy, Lloyd! Colette: looks at chapter title I have a secret? Me: Um...yeah. Remember the Angel Toxicosis? Uh huh. That secret... Colette: Um... Zelos: Just read the chapter. 

Chapter 9: The Wind Seal and Colette's Secret

The next stop was Asgard. Kratos led the way, disappointment darkening his brown eyes and a heaviness that none of the other party members could translate. Not even Lloyd could figure out exactly what it was, but felt that it had something to do with: 1) the late night 'discussion' in the Triet desert after the first seal, 2) the midnight swim at Izoold, and 3) the events at the Palmacosta Human Ranch. If only he could figure it out... Anyway, he had bigger fish to fry.

"Why do we haveto go to Asgard again?" he asked, managing to catch up to Kratos, who had an impressive lead on the rest of them.

"Professor Sage believes that the next seal is in Asgard," Kratos asnwered curtly, not even looking at his apprentice.

"Is it?" Lloyd persisted. "I mean, You seem to know where all of the seals are."

"I do not know where all the seals are. Only the first two. And since we are past them, there is nothing to do but trust the professor's hunches," Kratos lied. He knew exactly where the next seal was, but he wasn't about to spill. He had to keep up the game, without showing his hand. "The sooner we get through the seals, the sooner we can infiltrate the Asgard Ranch and rescue Anna," he added as an afterthought.

"Why are you so worried about her? I mean, she can take care of herself, can't she?" Lloyd stepped in front of Kratos, halting his progress.

"I am worried about her because she is a member of our group. We cannot afford to leave her with the enemy for too long." Kratos stepped around the teen and continued on. "Leave it at that."

"Fine. After we hit the next seal, we'll go rescue your girlfriend," Lloyd teased, following Kratos closely.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kratos hissed at the annoying boy. Then, he added under his breath, "And at least she's not in as much danger as your girlfriend..."

"What was that last part?" Lloyd sidled up next to Kratos and looked at him.

"I said... 'With the job of protecting the Chosen, I don't have time for a girlfriend.'" he answered quickly.

"Ah." Lloyd nodded and fell back, snickering.

Well, when they reached Asgard, Raine went Ruin-mode again. It got worse when they got close to the stone dias at the other end of town.

"This is absolutely MARVOLOUS!" Raine shrieked, running up the steps to the top of the stage. "Just look at the craftsmanship! It's amazing!" She twirled in a circle at the center of the stage. "Oh, this is fantastic!" She stopped and looked at the rest of the party. "We can't leave yet! I simply must study this!"

"There she goes again..." Genis sighed.

"I feel sorry for you, man..." Lloyd said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a scream pierced the air.

"That sounded like..." Colette started.

"Professor!" Colette and Lloyd said at once.

"Raine!" Genis called as all three of them ran up to the dias. Raine was cowering on the edge while a huge monster floated over the center and hovered closer and closer to the archeologist.

"What is that thing?" Raine asked, shaking in sheer terror.

"Whatever it is, it isn't the seal guardian," Kratos answered, jumping up onto the stage, sword drawn and at the ready. "Come on!" he taunted the creature, who turned it's attention to the purple-clad mercenary. Kratos responded by holding his sword out in front of him and a pale brown ring appeared beneath his feet. After a few seconds, he called out, "Stone Blast!" and the monter stopped.

"You found it's weakness!" Genis called, jumping up and casting Earth-based spells while everyone else went all out melee. In no time, the Windmaster was defeated and a stone tablet appeared where the boss had been floating.

"What is this thing?" Lloyd asked, holding it up.

"It's a map..." Genis said, taking it from his friend.

"A map of the Balacruf Mausoleum," Raine clarified, looking over her younger brother's shoulder at the tablet.

"Does that mean that the actual seal is at the Mausoleum?" Colette asked.

"So it would seem," Kratos said.

"Then, it's settled. We'll head for the Mausoleum in the morning," Lloyd declared.

The next morning, they traveled to the Mausoleum.

"I hope this isn't just another false seal," Genis sighed when they got there.

"I'm positive that this is the real wind seal." Raine stepped up to the door. "Aha! There's another oracle stone! This is the seal! Colette, will you open the door?"

"Um, sure, Professor!" Colette answered as she climbed the steps up to the oracle stone and put her hand in the depression. The door slid open and the party was met with a gust of wind. "Come on, guys! Let's go!" Colette said as she skipped inside.

"Um...we have a problem..." Lloyd said, pointing to the problem. The assassin was running up to the ancient building.

"Noishe, guard the entrance," Kratos ordered. The gray-and-green protazoan whined and did as he was told. When the assassin approached, the dog growled at her and her pet while the others followed Colette.

Once inside, they found the Sorcerer's Ring change thing, and kept going. They found the windmill room, and tried different combinations. With one collaboration, they found a ribbon, and with another, they found an EX gem, lv. 2. Finally, they found the order that opened the door, and Colette was about to climb the stairs, but Kratos stopped her.

"Colette, are you ready? This guardian will be stronger than the last."

"Yes. I'm fine." She smiled and nodded.

"How do you know that it will be stronger?" Lloyd asked accusingly.

"It's simple. The guardian of the water seal was stronger that the guardian of the fire seal. It only makes sense that the Wind Guardian will be stronger than the water one," Kratos answered simply. "Why do you insist on making me angry with all of your stupid questions?"

"Geez! I'm not trying to tick you off or anything, really! They're just simple questions that need answers." Lloyd shrugged and led the way up the stairs. Everyone followed, ready to face the guardian. Once it challenged them, they discovered that Kratos was right. It was a bit stronger, but nothing they couldn't handle. Once it was defeated, Remial appeared again.

"You have almost finished your journey, my daughter. You have almost become a true angel...do not disappoint me, Colette. I will wait for you at the next seal."

COLETTE LEARNED SACRIFICE.

That done, they left the temple and Colette, being the klutz she is, tripped.

"Colette! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine, Lloyd. Really."

"You're bleeding..."

"Really, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." Colette looked around at the party as she spoke.

"Come on, Colette. You're bleeding! How could it not hurt?" Lloyd took out a cloth and started cleaning up the blood. "Ow! That's a big cut," he said when all the blood was gone.

"Lloyd...really. It doesn't hurt. I'm fine..."

"Colette," Lloyd started, but was interrupted by Kratos.

"If she says she's fine, don't press the subject. If she says it doesn't hurt, then trust her."

"All right."

That night, the group made camp again.When everybody else, except Colette and Kratos, was asleep, Lloyd walked over to Colette.

"Here," he said, handing her a cup of hot tea. "Careful, it's hot."

"Yeah...it is." Colette giggled, then took a sip. Lloyd watched her, and when she didn't show any sign that it was indeed hot, he decided to test the theory he had come up with while they were setting up.

"Actually, I lied. It's cold." Lloyd narrowed his eyes as he watched her reaction.

"Huh...really..." Colette stammered. "Yeah...um...it tastes cold..."

"No, really, it's hot." Lloyd said again.

"Hahaha, um..."

"I was right! You can't feel anything!" he said, horrorstruck.

"You're right, Lloyd. I can't. After the first seal, everything changed. I couldn't taste anything. Then after we cleared the water seal, I stopped sleeping..."

"And now, you can't feel anything. That's why it didn't hurt when you tripped and were bleeding..."

"Please don't tell everyone else...I don't want them to worry..."

"I won't," Lloyd promised.

Colette: Oh, yeah...that secret. Me: Ugh...Lloyd, take your girlfriend to a deserted island and leave her there. Lloyd: Um, ok, why? Me: You both need a vacation? Zelos: A vacation? Can I come? Me: Yeah. Whatever. Pushes Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos out of the den Whew. Glad that's over. Kratos: Quick question...since we're past the wind seal and everything, can we go save Anna now? Please? Me: Shhh! I can't ruin the plot! 


	11. Chapter 11

Kratos: Please? Me: Just read... 

Chapter 10: A New Party Member

"Let's gp to Luin. It might be a good place to stock up," Lloyd said the next morning.

"Yes..." Kratos sighed. The more time they wasted trouncning around Sylvarant, the more time he had to leave his precious Anna in Kvar's clutches.

So, they went to Luin. But, alas, it was not a good place to stock up.

"What happened here?" Raine asked.

"The desians from the Asgard ranch attacked..." a priest said.

"That's terrible!" Colette cried.

"Look over there!" Genis said, pointing over by the fountain.

"Ahhh..." Kratos gasped. The fountain...it was in ruins...his fountain...

"It's that assassin!" Lloyd growled. "Wonder what she's doing here!"

"It looks like she's suffering..." Colette said, walking over the the fallen ninja. "Professor, can't you heal her?"

"Colette!"Lloyd said. "She tried to kill you!"

"I..." Raine started, then gave in. She knelt next to the ninja and healed her.

Afterwards, there was a long explanation about why she was in Luin, what had happened to her, and so on and so forth.

"We have to go to the ranch." Kratos said after a while. "We have to..."

"Save the people that were taken from the town," Colette said.

"Get the guy that did this!" Lloyd shouted.

"Avenge the people killed by the desian invasion," Genis sighed.

"Destroy the ranch," Raine interjected.

"Save Anna," Kratos finished.

"How do you propose we get into the ranch?" the assassin, introduced as Sheena, asked, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Um..." Colette hesitated.

"The same way we got into the last one," Raine answered.

"But, professor, we don't have those uniforms anymore..." Lloyd pointed out.

"So? We'll just snag some more."

"How about we just get one uniform, someone throws it on, and the rest pose as prisoners?" Sheena ventured.

"Ok," Colette agreed.

So, they ambushed a Desian, and stole the uniform. It was decided that Sheena would wear it and everybody would be prisoners.

Using this tactic again, they got in no problem.

"These guys must be stupid, to fall for the same thing twice," Lloyd said.

"Let's hurry on," Kratos ordered. Everyone agreed.

"It would probably be best if we split into two groups..." Raine suggested. "One group could shut everything down and realese the prisoners, and the other group could go after Kvar."

"Good plan..." Lloyd said, looking around. "I'll lead the party that goes after Kvar." Another quick glance around, and then, "You, and you, come with me," he pointed at Kratos and Genis (A/N: These are the ones I took with me when I played the game; kick-ass team :D).

"All right. Everyone else, come with me. We're gonna shut this place down!" Raine called, taking the others.

Lloyd's group managed to make it all the way to the warp pad from where they had entered, but the warp wouldn't work.

"Looks like we need to wait for Raine's group to activate the warp," Genis observed.

Raine's group made it to the prisoner's wing in no time. They released everybody and set out for the switches. A few minutes later, the warp pad in front of Lloyd, Kratos, and Genis lit up.

"Let's go!" Lloyd stepped onto the warp with the other two and found themselves face to face with Kvar.

"Well, well, well," he said, looking at Kratos. "Who knew that it would be you who delivered the Angelus Project back to me?"

"Let her go, Kvar!" Kratos hissed.

"Or what?" the blonde ranch leader asked. "You'll hurt me? Honestly, Kratos, you should have learned...you can't beat me. And now that I have my Project back..." But, the group never figured out what exactly that meant, because Kratos had charged at Kvar.

"Come now, you can't honestly think you can beat me?" Kvar taunted as they crossed swords. "You couldn't beat me last time...what makes this time any different?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kratos swun the sword around and hit Kvar in the side. "She isn't yours, Kvar. She's mine!" He swung at Kvar's side again, but was blocked.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked, breaking up the grudge match.

"What's going on? Kratos, don't you tell your 'friends' anything?" Kvar walked over to Lloyd and raised an eyebrow. "You honestly don't know, do you?" he asked, grabbing Lloyd's hand and lifting it up to get a better look at the EXsphere resting on it. Kvar traced the small red stone with one fingertip.

"Don't touch it!" Lloyd tried to wrench his hand away, but Kvar's grip was too strong.

"Why not? It's mine."

"No it isn't! It's mine!" Lloyd tried again to pull away, but in vain.

"Oh, no, dear boy. You are mistaken. This EXsphere is mine, as is the woman it was attached to..." he said, looking directly at Kratos as he said the last part. Turning back to Lloyd, he continued. "This EXsphere belonged to one of my prisoners...my special project..."

"Arg! I'm not your project!" Anna's voice called from near the chair.

"Be quiet!" Kvar snapped back at her, then returned his attention to Lloyd.

"My Angelus Project...this EXsphere belongs to A012...human name, Anna..." Here, he paused, building up the tension before finally revealing the truth. "...Your mother."

"No...you're joking!" Lloyd pulled his arm again, but Kvar wouldn't relinquish his grip. "You have to be joking..." Lloyd repeated, falling to his knees and starting to cry. Only at the first sign of the red-clad swordsman's tears did Kvar let go.

"No joke, though I truly wish it were..." Kvar sneered at Lloyd. "Now, are you going to sit there and cry...or are you going to fight for your mother's freedom?" he laughed. Lloyd started shaking with unsurpressed rage as Kvar continued laughing. Finally the teenaged twin-blader could take no more. He shot up, drawing both swords at once and charged all out on Kvar. Kratos' jaw dropped and he stood there staring until Genis ran up to him and said, "We have to help Lloyd!"

Kratos shook his head, and held his sword at the ready. "You and I will use long range magic and use melee attacks only when nessesary."

"Got it! We'll syncronize and use the same elements at the same time for added damage, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan..."

So, while Lloyd went all out close range, Kratos and Genis stood back, casting elemetal spells right, left, and center. And when Lloyd needed help, Kratos would move farther back and use healing spells or items. Using this strategy, Kvar fell in practically no time.

"Kratos! Finish him!" Genis called. "Lloyd's too weak at the moment..."

"Gladly..." Kratos growled as he stood over Kvar.

"Worthless...inferior...beings..."Kvar hissed

"Feel the pain...of the inferior beings...as you burn in hell!" Kratos said as he slashed at Kvar. When the Ranch Leader was dead, Kratos smiled victoriously.

"Um...Kratos? Aren't youforgetting something!"Anna screamed. Kratos ran over to his wife and untied her.

"Sorry, Anna. I just..."

"You just wanted revenge," Anna finished for him. Lloyd and Genis walked over, the latter supporting the former. Anna turned to the two boys, and threw her arms around Lloyd. "Oh, Lloyd! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Um...o...kay." Lloyd gently pulled Anna's arms away from him. "Is what Kvar said true? Are you really my mother?"

"Of course I am, Lloyd. Don't you remember me coming to visit you at Dirk's house when you were five?"

"No...not really...but if you really are my mom, why didn'y you say anything before now?"

"That's kind of complicated...actually..."

"There's no time for stories right now. We have to regroup." Kratos said.

"Oh, Kratos! Do you always have to spoil everything?" Anna sighed and stood up. "All right. We'll regroup and then head for the nearest town."

"Which is Luin...which has also been destroyed..." Genis said.

"De...destroyed?" Anna gasped.

"I'm afraid so...but we can head there anyway," Lloyd said. At that exact moment, the warp behind them activated again as Raine, Colette, and Sheena appeared.

"The ranch is about to blow! We have to get out of here!" Raine called. I've rewired the warp to take us out of the ranch and to a safe distance." Everyone got onto the warp and left the ranch.

Outside the ranch, everyone agreed that Sheena could accompany them on the rest of the world regeneration.

SHEENA JOINED THE PARTY.

ANNA JOINED THE PARTY.

Kratos: Yay! hugs Anna Me: Oh, god! Kratos! Get a room for Martel's sake! Kratos: But I just hugged her... Me: So? Kratos: Do you need a hug, too? Me: No! But a review or two would probably be just as effective... 


	12. Chapter 12

me: sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy...i've also discovered the wonderful world of HarryDraco slash fics. Yummy :) Kratos: You're nasty. You skipped out on writing about me and Anna to read stories about gay wizards? me: damn straight. I think they make a cute couple. Kratos: let's just get on with this. 

Chapter 11: Tower of Mana

The party stayed for a bit in Luin, helping to move some of the rubble. Then, they headed for the fourth seal.

They madeit through the tower in no time and when they reached the top and defeated the guradian, they were met, not by Remial as expected, but a pretty woman sitting on a crescent moon.

"Where is Aska?" the woman asked. "I cannot form a pact without him." Then, she disappeared.

"Um...what was that?" Lloyd asked.

"I think it was a summon spirit..." Sheena said, but was cut off from saying anymore by the arrival of the angel.

"You have come far, my daughter," he said, smiling at Colette. "There is one seal left...meet me there and become a true angel..." He left without another word.

"I'm almost done! I can't believe it!" the blonde girl said, turning from the altar to face her friends. "The world is almost regenerated!"

"That's great Colette!" Lloyd said, hugging her. "Now, let's get out of here and find the last seal!" So, they left.

Outside the tower, however, the Chosen of Mana was once again assaulted by the effects of the Angel Toxicosis.

"What is it this time, Colette?" Genis asked. When Colette didn't answer, Anna walked up to the girl.

"What's wrong? You can tell us..."Anna said, hugging Colette. The blonde opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "You...you've lost your voice!" Anna cried, realization dawning.

"Her voice?" Sheena asked.

"Yes. She is becoming an angel." Kratos answered. "I'm assuming this is all part of it."

"Why don't we rest here tonight? Then we can set off to the last seal," Raine suggested. Colette nodded, and everyone else agreed.

The next morning, Anna was the first one up. When everyone else had woken, she suggested they go to Hima first, to stock up. Kratos was the only one who didn't agree right away.

"Why not? Come on, Kratos! It's close, and they've got a good market."

"Anna, I...fine. Let's go." Anna smiled and grabbed Kratos' arm.

Kratos: well, that was sweet. me: so is my new favorite Harry Potter pairing... ;) Kratos: still nasty... 


	13. Chapter 13

Um...sorry it took me forever to update...(runs and hides behind Kratos) i had a terrible writer's block

Also, I hate Pietro, but Raine has to learn Ressurection before the storyline progresses. 

Chapter 12: Back to the Beginning

Hima proved to be quite the side trip. Once the party walked up the winding path into the villiage, a group of soldiers who looked like desians attacked the town. The party engaged them immediately.

Kratos went all out melee with Lloyd and Anna. Genis cast spells at random soldiers from a safe distance, Colette helping with an occasional Angel Feathers. Sheena was the fastest fighter, and quite possibly the deadliest. All the while, Raine stayed near her brother and cast healing spells when needed.

"Stone Blast!" Genis shouted, then a 'desian' fell to his knees, defeated. Just as the silver haired mage was getting ready to unleash another waveof elemental magic, a pericing scream rent the air.

"Anna!" Kratos called, finishing off another soldier with a Demon Fang. Running swiftly to her side, he fell to the ground beside her. "Anna, are you alright?"

"Mom!" Lloyd had appeared also and was crouching by the black-clad woman.

"Lloyd, get back in to the fight! Your friends need your help!" Kratos ordered. Lloyd nodded his head and ran back into the fray.

"Anna, darling, hold on! We'll get you help," the mercenary said, stroking his wife's dark hair.

"There's no point...I'm finished...Please, don't worry about me..." Anna said, smiling weakly. "Take care of Lloyd, won't you?"

"Yes, of course...I love you, Anna." Once again, like so many years ago, Kratos Aurion held his dear wife close and cried into her long hair, staining his own clothes with her blood.

Finally, the fight was done. As everyone crowded around Kratos and Anna, he was still sobbing and holding her to his chest. Raine pushed through the crowd, and stopped short just near the ancient swordsman's side.

"Oh, Martel..." she breathed. "Kratos..."

"Please...Raine, don't you know any spells that will bring her back?"

"I'm sorry...Really..." the professor put her hand on the man's shoulder and was silent.

"..." Colette gasped over Raine's shoulder at the sight.

"Mom! I'm coming! Let me through!" Lloyd shouted, pushing his way past everyone. "Mom!"

"Lloyd," Kratos's voice cut through the heavy silence. "I'm sorry..."

"What?" the twin-blader asked, horrified. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do..." Kratos reluctantly stood up, revealing his bloodstained clothes.

"She's not dead! I won't believe it!" Lloyd said, his voice choked.

"Lloyd..." Sheena stepped forward, attempting to help. "There was nothing you could have done..."

"No! We have to find a way to save her!"

"Lloyd...She's with Martel now." Raine said, grabbing Lloyd's wrist.

"I'm so sorry, Lloyd..." Genis bowed his head.

"Lloyd...You were always right..." the mercenary allowed, resuming his weeping.

"About what?" the red-clad teen looked up at the man.

"Everything...I...I..." Kratos's confession was interrupted by Raine.

"I just remembered something!" the half-elf professor said happily.

"Is this really the time?" Sheena asked impatiently.

"Yes!" the archeologist hissed. "I think it may help us somehow..."

"How?" Kratos and Lloyd asked at once.

"Boltzman's Healing Techniques!"

"Who's what?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Boltzman was an astounding healer...and he wrote a book...if we can just find the book..."

"I saw a bunch of books at the Tower of Mana..." Genis said.

"Then we're going back," Kratos said firmly.

Don't hurt me? It had to be done...i guess...review and yell at me all you want, i probably deserve it after this.

Author's Note for Night Curse: The Beginning: I'm not updating until i have more reviews...so...yeah, you know what to do. 


	14. Chapter 14

Well, obviously you don't hate me that much, or you wouldn't be reading anymore...Anyway, hope this makes up for it. 

Chapter 13: Boltzman's Book

They made it back to the Tower in no time. Kratos volunteered to go in and grab the book. No one made any objections, so he went inside.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" a cold voice asked. "Kratos...I didn't think you'd have the gall to come in this place."

"Where are you hiding? Show yourself!" the seraph shouted, drawing his sword.

"No need for violence...this is practically a church."

"I'll say it again: Show yourself!"

"Temper, temper, Kratos. What have we always told you?"

"Come out and face me, coward!" the swordsman growled, gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands.

"Coward, am I? No, my friend...You are the coward."

"I am not afraid to show my face."

"Of course not...I never said you were. Now, put away the sword like a good boy and either report or leave the Tower."

Scowling, Kratos replaced the weapon and dropped to one knee. "The Chosen is making excellent progress, my Lord."

"Then why have you come here? Remial has informed me that you have already been here." Yggdrassil came into view as he said the last.

"It is by my own will that I return here."

"What has caught your fancy that you that you would return to the Tower of Mana?"

"I am looking for...a book of healing techniques..."

"What do you need with a healing book when you areperfectly capable of healing? You are lying to me, Kratos!" Yggdrassil aimed a kick at Kratos, but the purple-clad swordsman caught the Cruxis leader's ankle and flipped him.

"You are asking too many questions that do not concern you, Yggdrassil." Kratos smiled and stepped away toward the bookshelves.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Yggdrassil ground out before teleporting out.

"Do what you will..." the rogue seraph muttered, scanning the titles. Finally finding the right book, he snatched it off the shelf and left.

"What took you so long?" Sheena asked, folding her arms across herchest.

"I had a little...difficulty." Kratos was not ready to tell them of his encounter with Yggdrassil. He handed the book to Raine.

Back in Hima, they got a room at the hotel, laid Anna's unmoving body down on one of the beds, and looked through the book. Hours passed, and Kratos often gazed over at his wife's still form.

"Aha!" the elder Sage finally cried out. "Here it is...Oh, dear...it looks complicated..."

"What? How is it complicated?" Lloyd asked.

"We need a unicorn horn..." Raine started, but the ever-excitable twin-blader interrupted her.

"Then let's get one!"

"That could take a while. We can't just leave Anna's body here," Kratos reasoned.

"You're right. Genis, you stay here and watch over her," Raine ordered.

"All right," the younger mage agreed.

They left Genis and Anna's body in the hotel room and left to find a unicorn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Unicorn of Lake Umacy

(A/N: I hated this part of the game...so long and drawn out.)

Eventually they made their way to Lake Umacy. Sheena suggested that they all stop for a rest. While everyone sat in the shade of the surrounding trees, Kratos went to sit on the lake's edge and stared out at the water.

He thought of Anna...How they had swam here in the lake, the picnic when he had proposed to her...

"Kratos?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Why are you just sitting here?"

"I'm thinking..." Just then, something caught the mercenary's eye. "Lloyd, get the others. We found the unicorn."

In practically no time, everyone was gathered around the water's edge. The unicorn was trapped in the water at the bottom of the lake.

"How are we going to get to it?" Colette asked.

"I think I know a way..." Sheena said, trailing off.

"How?" Lloyd asked.

"We need to go back to Thoda Geyser."

Back at the Geyser...

"If I'm right...there should be a summon spirit here."

"Does that mean that you're a summoner?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Sheena answered. "And right now, we need a pact with Undine."

(A/N: We all know about how the pacts work and how to summon, so I'm just gonna skip ahead to the whole "break your pact with Mithos" bit)

Sheena stepped up to the alter, and a lovely water maiden appeared.

"I am one who is bound to Mithos..." Undine said.

"I am Sheena. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos...and establish a new pact with me." Sheena looked at the water spirit hopefully.

"Show me your strength..." Thus, a long fight ensued. When Undine had fallen, Sheena once again stepped up to the shrine.

"Make your pact..."

"I wish to help save the lives of innocent people all over the world."

"I accept your pact. Use my power well."

SHEENA LEARNED S. SEAL WATER

SHEENA LEARNED SUMMON WATER

Quickly, they made their way back to Lake Umacy. Looking again at the unicorn, Sheena wasted no time summoning Undine, "I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon thee, come, Undine!"

"What is your desire?"

"Help the unicorn, please," the summoner asked. With a nod, the maiden lifted the logs pinning the unicorn in place, and the magnificent creature rose to the surface to stand on the water's surface. Undine then took Sheena and Colette to the unicorn.

They got the horn and came back to shore. Giving the horn to Raine, they turned to leave.

RAINE LEARNED RESURRECTION

Arriving back in Hima, they headed up the stairs at the inn and back into the room.

I don't know if it actually works this way , but says that reserrection is the act of rising from the dead, so i'm going with that. Don't like it, sue me. The only valuable things you'll get from me are my Harry Potter collection, the Endless Waltz manga and volume one of Vampire Game. 


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah, I know, chapter title is a complete rip-off from Harry Potter. 

Chapter 15: No Spell That Can Wake the Dead

"Genis, we're back," Lloyd said as he opened the door to the room. "Genis?"

"What is it, Lloyd?" Raine asked, trying to see around the teen.

"This is gonna sound really bad, but they're not here..." the young twin-blader braced himself for more of Kratos' yelling as he spoke.

"Then we must find them." Lloyd's eyes widened as he heard, not anger or frustration in the mercenary's voice, but barely held back fear and commanding. He blinked as the older swordsman turned and left the inn. Sheena followed.

"Where could they have gone?" Raine asked. "It's a very small town, and I highly doubt Genis would walk to the next town with a dead body."

"Besides, we told him to stay here," Lloyd added.

"Yes," Raine answered, while Colette nodded.

"We better go find Kratos and Sheena," Lloyd said, walking down the stairs and leaving. Footsteps behind him told him that the Professor and the Chosen were following. Once outside, they heard shouting. Lloyd drew his swords and ran to where the shouts and yells were coming from.

Reaching the top of the mountain, he found Kratos and Sheena helping Genis fight off a couple of monsters that had managed to make their way into town. Charging in with a Demon Fang, he diverted the monster's attention from Genis and Anna's body. Right in front of Genis, Kratos stood, sword held in front of his chest and a red-orange circle glowing and spinning under his feet.

"Lloyd, move! Fireball!" Kratos shouted. Three fireballs flew from his sword and struck the monster, effectively angering it. Ignoring Lloyd, it instead decided Kratos would be more fun to kill. As it came closer, Kratos backed away to give himself more room to cast. Gaining sufficient ground, he concentrated, and had almost finished the spell when the creature's large thick tail hit him.

"Arg!" he growled as the creature bore down upon him. Just as it opened it's jaws to bite him or rip his arm off, it was suddenly thrown off of him, and he saw a flash of red as Lloyd tackled the beast.

"Demon Fang!" the teen shouted, delivering the finishing move. As the beast vanished, Lloyd saw something shiny on the ground. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he picked it up.

It was a rather large crystal. An interesting pattern colored it. It had three sides, one of which was covered in a swirling pattern of yellow and blue, the second had a striped green and brown coloring, and the third was concentric circles of red and light blue. Turning the curious object over in his hands, the sunlight hit it, and all of the colors disappeared, but in the very center was a morphing shape composed entirely of white and black.

When Lloyd turned away from the sun, the morphing shape vanished to be replaced by the interesting color patterns.

"Lloyd! Come on!" Kratos shouted, then gestured for the boy to follow. he pocketed the crystal and ran toward the rest of the group.

When everyone was back in the room, Raine took up a position at the foot of the bed while everyone else stood around it. Closing her eyes, the silver-haired half-elf started glowing in the light given off by the circle under her feet.

"Resurrection!"

A violent white light surrounded Anna's body...and nothing else happened.

"What?!?" Raine asked, shaking. It hadn't worked...it hadn't done anything. "No! This can't happen! It was supposed to work!"

"Professor, calm down. Maybe we don't have everything we need?" Lloyd suggested.

"What else could we need?" the Professor asked, picking up the book from a table by the door. Finding the page, she scanned the words. "Unicorn horn, the book...we have everything!" she said, looking up.

"Is there anything in here that shouldn't be?" Sheena asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Raine answered, looking back down at the book. "Wait!"

"What?" Kratos asked, narrowing his eyes and looking at Anna.

"It says here that to do a real resurrection...one where the subject is really dead instead of just knocked out, we need an extra ingredient."

"Which would be?" Lloyd asked, looking slightly agitated. When the Professor only looked at him, he said, "This is my mom we're talking about here. We don't have any time to waste."

"We need something called a mana conductor. It's supposed to focus the flow of mana through a magical object to increase the power of the object itself or any spell cast with the object. If we had a mana conductor, I could increase the mana containment ability of my staff and increase the mana output required for the spell," Raine explained.

"I've never heard of a mana conductor before," Kratos said, turning away.

"Neither have I," Sheena agreed. "What does it look like?"

"..." Before Raine could say one word, a rainbow of light shone on the wall. The source: Lloyd's pocket.

Dundundun! Ha! Cliffhanger! 


	17. Chapter 17

You all know what's coming... 

Chapter 16: Calm Before the Storm

"Lloyd, what is that?" Genis asked, pointing at the light show on the wall.

"I don't know, I found it after the monster was defeated. It must have dropped it," Lloyd answered as he took the crystal out of his pocket. As soon as the smooth rock was exposed to the cool air inside the room, it stopped glowing.

"Give it here!" Raine screeched, diving for the crystal.

"Why? What is it?"

"That's the mana conductor!" With a triumphant cry, Raine snatched the multicolored stone from Lloyd. Fitting it into the ring at the top of the staff, she signaled for everyone to return to their places. Holding her staff out in front of her, she concentrated.

"Resurrection!" she screamed, and the violent light erupted once again around Anna's body. When it faded, the woman's eyelids twitched, then opened.

"Anna!" Kratos breathed as she sat up.

"Mom!" Lloyd said, throwing his arms around his mother's neck.

"Lloyd..." Anna whispered, returning the hug.

"Mom, I missed you!"

"Lloyd, give your mother some air," Genis said, tugging on Lloyd's shirt. "You'll cut off her circulation!" Lloyd laughed along with Genis and Anna as he let go.

"Why don't you all go outside? It's nice out, and it will probably be the last day we're going to be here for a while," Kratos suggested. He smiled at Anna as the last one left and shut the door. Pulling up a chair, he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, Anna."

"And I love you, Kratos." Anna said, sitting up against the headboard. "What's wrong?" she asked, for Kratos had sighed and hung his head.

"Nothing, I'm just...I'm tired."

"I'm not buying it. What's wrong?"

"I have my orders..."

"From Yggdrasill?" Anna asked, a mix of horror and sadness in her voice.

"Yes. I...I have to return to Cruxis..."

"You don't have to do anything, Kratos! You can't let Yggdrasill push you around!"

"First of all, Anna, I do have to return. My loyalty lies with Cruxis, and it has for four thousand years. I can't change sides now. It's too late. Secondly, Yggdrasill is my boss and he was my best friend. I hardly stand a chance against him in battle...it would be unwise to disobey him, considering what happened last time."

Lloyd, getting bored outside, slipped away from the group to listen in on Kratos and Anna, knowing that the mercenary was in the room with his mom. Arriving at the door, he stood off to the side and listened through the wall.

"What happened last time?" Anna's voice asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to lose you again!"

"You won't. I promise."

"Anna, please, understand. I've lost you three times already, I'm not going to take another chance. The only way to keep you safe is to do what I'm told, when I'm told to do it. I can't fight him..."

"Kratos, I won't let you. I can't just stand by and watch you throw yourself at his feet! You gave that life up nineteen years ago...why can't you do it again?"

"Anna, you have no choice but to let me! As far as he's concerned, you have no say in the matter. To him, you're an inferior being."

"Is that really how they look at us? Is that what you're going back to?"

"Anna...Anna, that's him! Not me! You are not an inferior being! You are... an amazing woman who believed in me nineteen years ago. You trusted me enough to let me take you away from the human ranch, to let me hide you away. I'm asking you to believe in me, to trust me, once more. I know what I'm doing. I have to do this...I have to protect you. And I will. I promise..." Kratos' voice had become choked; it sounded as if he had started crying.

Lloyd slowly, soundlessly grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door a crack so that he could see what was happening.

Kratos was sitting on a chair with his head bowed, auburn hair hanging limp around his handsome face, and Anna was sitting on the bed facing him. She had her hand on his arm and had touched her foreheadto the top of his head. Lloyd had been right in assuming that Kratos had started crying; he saw a couple of tears drop to the ground between the two of them.

"All right. I'll trust you...but only because you promised." Anna said. Lloyd wondered why she said that because the only reason people ever promised anything was to dispel worry.

"And Kratos Aurion always keeps his promises," Kratos answered, lifting his head up and smiling slightly.

"Always," Anna confirmed, leaning in and kissing her husband.

Lloyd's jaw dropped.

Another cliffhanger. hey, I'm getting pretty good at those... 


	18. Chapter 18

The most climactic scene from the first disc...well, almost. 

Chapter 17: The Final Piece of the Puzzle

Closing the door softly, Lloyd walked away in a daze. Just as he got out of the inn and sat down on the porch, the door opened again and Kratos and Anna walked out. Lloyd stood and stomped away. Kratos looked at Anna, who shrugged, then went to gather the party together.

Everyone met at the top of the mountain and had just started planning how they were going to get to the Tower of Salvation when a short fat man with very little hair came up the path.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No. We were only trying to find a way to the Tower of Salvation," Kratos answered.

"I can help you! I'm starting a dragon tour. The dragons will fly out to the Tower, circle it, and come back. I can let you borrow some."

"Really? Thanks!" Lloyd said.

"Sure, come back tomorrow. I'll have some for you by then." He turned back around and left. Shortly after, the party descended the mountain again, except Lloyd, who sat on the edge and stared out at the horizon.

As night fell and the stars began to appear, Kratos walked up behind Lloyd.

"I know you're there," Lloyd said listlessly. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong," Kratos answered, sitting next to Lloyd. "You know, this used to be one of my favorite places to come and think?"

"Really now?" Lloyd stared at the master swordsman. "What do you really want?"

"To know what's wrong," Kratos repeated.

"I would think you already know," the boy snapped, looking away.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"I saw you...I saw you and mom. I saw how she kissed you. I've figured it out, Kratos. Everything. The beach at Izoold. Why you were willing to give up the world regeneration to save her. Why she kissed you. You lied! You said that you would never have time for a girlfriend! And now, I find that you and my mom have been hiding this for...for a long time! Probably since the first seal. I watched you sneak off together, I even followed." Kratos gasped and swallowed the lump rising in his throat.

"How much did you hear?"

"When? In Triet, or just this afternoon?"

"Both..."

"In Triet, I heard enough to know that you and her have some sort of past connection." Here, Kratos started breathing a little easier, Lloyd didn't know what the connection was. "Earlier today, I heard you say that you'd lost her three times and you promised to protect her."

"And I will protect her."

"Just promise me one thing, Kratos."

"I am bound to keep my promises. I am an honest man."

"Stay away from my mom."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lloyd."

"You said you were bound to your promises!"

"I cannot promise that I will stay away from Anna," Kratos clarified. "I can promise, however, that no harm will come to her, or you, or any member of this party as long as I fight alongside you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come, it is getting late. You need your sleep." Kratos said, ignoring Lloyd's question.

XxX

Very early the next morning, Kratos woke to find Anna already up and sitting with Colette.

"I have to take Colette with me..." Kratos started, his eyes softening when Anna looked at him.

"I understand," was all she said.

"Anna, I know you don't want me to do this, but..."

"But you have to, I know."

"Lloyd saw us yesterday, when you kissed me," Kratos said, sitting next to Anna.

"Did he hear us talking?"

"Some of it. The part where I promised I would protect you and that I would not take the chance to lose you again."

"I suppose you should take Colette now," Anna said, looking out the window at the sunrise.

"Yes." He stood and kissed Anna deeply, as if it would be the last time he ever kissed her. They both had a feeling it would be. Reluctantly breaking away, he looked sadly at Anna, then led Colette to the door. "I'm sorry, my love." And he was gone.

XxX

Hours later, Lloyd woke to find Colette and Kratos missing. Anna woke everyone else up, then they all headed out to the dragon ride.

"Where's Kratos?" Lloyd asked as they walked up the winding mountain path.

"He went on ahead with Colette. They'll wait for us there."

At the top, they met the man again and took three dragons over; Genis and Raine rode together, Lloyd and Sheena shared a dragon, and Anna rode alone.

They made it to the tower and sent the dragons back, then ascended the stairs to discover that the door was already open. Entering, they were met with spirals of coffins and a single path to a warp pad at the center of the tower.

Once they had all stepped on the warp, it activated and carried them to a room surrounded by pillars with a large stage at the front of the room. They found Colette standing in an alcove in front of the stage.

Two figures stepped out onto the stage from opposite wings. One was Remial, in his usual green with his large white wings outstretched. The other was also a familiar face. Dark brown eyes framed by wild auburn hair, a purple mercenary's uniform, and a set of blue and violet wings.

"Colette, you have made it to the final seal where you will give up your heart and memory to become a true angel," Remial said while Kratos stood off to the side and watched.

Colette unfolded her pink wings and floated up to become eye-level with Remial.

"Kratos!" Lloyd called.

"Lloyd, stay out of the way," Kratos said, looking directly into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Genis asked.

"Boys, no! Stay out of this!" Anna pleaded.

"Mom! You're not surprised by this?"

"No, son, I'm not," she responded.

Holding out a hand to stop Remial from continuing, Kratos stepped off the stage and floated over to hover a few feet from the group.

"I am one of the Four Seraphim of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world." Kratos said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And Remial? He's not Colette's real father, is he?" Lloyd asked.

"Father? I come here as a guardian angel and you immediately label me her father."

"Remial, your work is done. Return to Cruxis," Kratos ordered, but before Remial could comply with his Lord's orders, the process to transform Colette into a true angel had completed, and the blonde's eyes were blank.

COLETTE LEARNED JUDGMENT.

"Colette!" Lloyd called, dashing forward. As the others followed, Remial charged.

Surgeon General Warning: Not getting reviews is hazardous to my health. 


	19. Chapter 19

I am back with this one...ran into a bit of a snag, but I got out relatively unscathed...relatively.

Hope this meets all expectations...enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 18: Change of Plans

The fight with Remial seemed to take forever. Nothing they did worked. Genis couldn't find his weakness, Raine practically exhausted the gel supply because she kept running out of magic and couldn't heal, Lloyd and Anna couldn't get close enough, and Sheena tried summoning Undine, but Remial stopped her each time she tried.

"You cannot beat me! Why do you try?" the angel taunted. Unfortunatly, speaking disracted him, and Lloyd and Anna double-teamed him from behind, and then everyone attacked at the same time, and finally, he fell.

Kratos moved forward and floated down to the ground, fluttering his wings casually.

"Do we have to fight you now?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes."

"Kratos, please! Don't do this!" Anna pleaded, stepping in front of Lloyd. "Please."

"I am sorry, Anna. It must be done." The seraphim's voice seemed to crack as he spoke. "There is no other way."

"There has to be! Kratos, how can you go back to them? What have they done for you? What has he done for you?" Anna asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Anna…" Kratos started.

"Nothing! He has done nothing for you! He has given nothing to you! He took away everything you knew, everything you loved. He tore us apart, Kratos!"

"Anna! Stop!" Kratos shouted, then calmed upon seeing the tears falling down his wife's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I promised to protect you. If I do not go back, he will kill you and my promise will be broken. Therefore, I must go back. It is for your own good, Anna, that I leave."

"You traitor!" Lloyd shouted, pushing his mother out of the way. "We all trusted you and you betrayed us! You're a coward!"

"Lloyd, stop. You have no idea what is going on." Kratos turned and glared at the teen twin-blader.

"I know exactly what's going on! You betrayed us and you're taking Colette away! That's what's going on!" Unable to stop himself, Lloyd lunged forward, both swords drawn and at the ready.

"Demon Fang!"

"You missed. Eruption!" Kratos countered.

"Stone Blast!"

"Ha! Thunder Blade!"

Every time one of them threw an attack at him, Kratos would dodge and counter. Sheena was the first one down.

To keep her down, Kratos next went after Raine to keep her low on magic. He kept her alive, though, with only enough magic to heal, not resurrect.

Genis was the next to go. His little body just couldn't take it, and so his magic went down and his health was low enough for him not to be a threat before Kratos moved on.

Lloyd and Anna double-teamed. It was difficult for Kratos to take both of them at once, but soon, he and Anna were the last ones standing; Genis and Raine had tried to move closer and had been caught in an Eruption.

"Kratos, please! Stop this madness! This is not you. This is who Yggdrasill wants you to be. This is not the man I love." The word 'love' seemed to break the Cruxis leader's control over the auburn-haired angel, for his eyes seemed clearer and his features calmer somehow.

"Kratos? What is wrong with you? Finish it!" Yggdrasill called. Kratos didn't seem to hear him. He dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around Anna, holding her close and whispering that he'd never let her go, that he loved her with all his heart, and asking her to forgive him for his stupidity.

"Kratos! What are you doing?" Finally, Kratos broke away from Anna and looked up at his former friend. He glared at Yggdrassil and stepped forward.

"I do not support Cruxis' ideals any longer. This you know. I tell you now, your ideas have become twisted skeletons of what you once thought and wanted. What Martel once thought and wanted. Cruxis was founded for Martel, to give life to her ideas and beliefs."

"You are never to say her name in front of me!" Yggdrasill screamed. Kratos narrowed his brown eyes and advanced closer to the stage. He grinned.

"Martel," he said defiantly. Yggdrasill attacked.

"Anna! Get out of the way!" Kratos said as he lunged to pick up his fallen sword. Spells flew back and forth and erupted in flashes of color and destruction.

When the room was pretty much trashed, Yggdrasill stopped attacking. Kratos fell, unconscious, to the ground. Yggdrasill grinned triumphantly.

"You lose!" he called, swooping down and grabbing Kratos' still form.

"No! NO!" Anna screamed after the Cruxis leader as he disappeared with the master swordsman.

XxX

Later that day, everyone was camped out outside the Tower. No one was speaking. Anna stared, unblinking, into the flames of the campfire. Lloyd sat near Colette, talking softly to her, not caring that she couldn't hear any of it. Genis and Raine sat away from everyone else, as did Sheena. Noishe howled at the sky, as if the dog-creature hoped to bring his friend back that way.

"It's all my fault," Anna said suddenly. Everyone's eyes were instantly on her.

"What?" Sheena asked.

"Mom….you can't be serious…." Lloyd whispered.

"I am serious, Lloyd. If it hadn't been for me…Kratos wouldn't have fought Yggdrasill single-handed…I was too weak to help him fight…"

"Forgive me…." Raine said, dropping to her knees in front of the black-clad woman. Anna looked up at the half-elf teacher and gasped as the professor slapped her. "Snap out of it, Anna! It's not your fault alone…if the rest of us had been stronger, we would have been up to help, too!"

"Raine…thanks…"

"What do we do now?" Genis asked. Everyone shrugged.

"We should probably try to get some help…." Sheena suggested. "We can go to Tethe'alla….someone there might know how to help Colette."

"Good idea," Lloyd nodded. "How do we get there?"

* * *

This is about where I lost it...hope I'll be able to figure out where this one's going... 


	20. Chapter 20

With Kratos gone, what will become of the group? How will they get to Tethe'alla? Will they be able to help Colette?

* * *

Chapter 19: An Old Friend Returns

While everyone slept, Anna thought about Lloyd's question. How would they get to Tethe'alla? There was no possible way…unless… 'No,' she told herself. 'I can't ask him for help…' As the fire died and the sun rose, she realized that she had no choice.

"Where are we going?" Lloyd asked.

"You'll see," Anna replied as they passed another small town.

"Can't we at least stop to rest?" Genis whined. Before Anna could reply, though, there was a sharp 'thwack' and an "OW!"

"Thanks, Raine," Anna gasped through her sudden laughing fit.

"You're mean!" Genis cried at Anna and Raine.

"Can we please get a move on?" Sheena asked, crossing her arms. Everyone stopped laughing and kept walking. After a while, they came to the Ossa Trail.

"Huh? How are we gonna get help here?" Lloyd asked.

"I know someone near Triet that can get us passage to Tethe'alla…" Anna sighed. She didn't know if he would actually help, but it was worth a try. They passed through the Trail and into the desert. Instead of going for the Oasis Town, Anna led them to a large metal building.

"The Sylvarant Base?" Genis asked. "What are we doing here?"

"There's no way I'm going back in there!" Lloyd said, turning to run for it.

"Do you want to save Colette?" Anna, Raine, and Sheena asked in unison.

That had Lloyd convinced. Moments later, Anna was leading them through various passages. After a while, she stopped in front of a door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked three times. The door slid open…

…And a blue-haired man stood on the other side.

"We need your help," Anna said.

"Come in and have a seat," the man led them into what appeared to be an office. Anna sat in the chair immediately across from the desk. "Tell me everything."

"You're the Desian that captured me!" Lloyd said, the memory coming to the forefront.

"As I said before, it was for your own good." The man sat down on the edge of the desk. "And I am no Deisan."

"Lloyd, he's our friend. You can trust him." Anna said, glancing at her son.

"Who are you?" Genis asked.

"My name is Yuan. I am the leader of the Renegades. We're working against the Desians…against Cruxis. I took you into custody to keep unwanted attention from the Desians falling on you. I know all about the Iselia Human Ranch. If I hadn't captured you, they'd have killed you."

"Yuan…We need to get to Tethe'alla."

"Anna, what happened? Where's Kratos?"

"You know Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. He is like a brother to me." Yuan looked at Lloyd as he answered, then turned his attention back to Anna. "Please. Tell me what happened."

"Yggdrassil…" Anna started, but broke off, crying.

"You're joking…" Yuan whispered, shocked.

"No…" Anna continued, freely crying. "He was under orders to bring Colette to Cruxis, but he snapped out of it. Yggdrassil took him. Colette can't speak, or hear, or anything! Please Yuan! You have to help us!"

"Of course. Follow me." Yuan stood and led them out of the room and down another hall. Stopping in front of a door, he punched a code into the panel on the wall, and the door swooshed open.

"Sir!" an tall man with dark hair stood and saluted.

"At ease, Botta. I need you to keep an eye on the Chosen until I return." He led Colette over to Botta.

"NO!" Lloyd shouted. "I'm not leaving her here."

"Lloyd, it's the best thing for her right now," Yuan said. "You can trust us, just like your mother said."

"All right…but if anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will happen to the Chosen, I assure you," Botta said.

"Now. To get to Tethe'alla…" Yuan led them out of the room and down a couple of floors. He stopped in front of another door. "Through this door, you will find the way to Tethe'alla. Please, take care of them; they're the only ones I have. I must go. I will rejoin you in the Imperial City." Yuan turned to Anna. "Take care," he said, hugging her.

"You, too," Anna whispered, hugging him back. When Yuan stepped back out of the embrace, Anna turned to the group.

"Let's go!" They went through the door and found five or six airships. Each member of the group took one, and they were gone.

"We're gonna crash!" Genis screamed. Sure enough, they crashed.

"Where are we?" Lloyd asked.

"The Fooji Mountains, it looks like," Sheena supplied.

"Oh, no!" Raine cried. "Look! They're ruined!"

"We are in so much trouble…" Genis agreed.

"Not necessarily. We can use Volt's power to get them running again." Everyone looked at Sheena." But I don't have a pact with Volt." Everyone sighed, then turned as there was a flash of light.

"Kratos!" Anna gasped. Kratos shook his head slightly.

"You should not have come here. Where is the Chosen?" he asked.

"We'll never tell you!" Lloyd shouted. "You betrayed us all!"

"Silence. You are young and naïve, and have no conceivable idea of what you have done by coming here," Kratos said, narrowing his eyes.

"You look different, somehow," Genis said. It was true. Kratos no longer wore the purple mercenary's uniform. Now, he was dressed all in white with blue accents and straps of light brown leather criss-crossing over the entire outfit. Before Kratos could respond to the young half-elf, there was another flash of light and Yuan appeared, light blue seraph wings fluttering slowly.

"Kratos. Lord Yggdrassil has summoned you." Kratos 'humph'ed and vanished.

"You're an angel too? I thought you were against Cruxis!" Lloyd said.

"I will explain everything later. Go to the Imperial City. I will be waiting for you."

* * *

How will Yuan explain this? How does he intend to help them? Is Anna in danger from Zelos? Review, and find out. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: He Just Can't Take A Hint

Lloyd sighed. They had been walking down the mountain for hours now, fighting whatever monsters jumped out at them.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Lloyd, I swear if you say that one more time…" Sheena started, unable to think of anything to do to the red-clad boy if he did say it again.

"It's been a long day, for all of us. Cut him a break." Raine surprised herself by sticking up for Lloyd like that. "Let's stop for lunch." Everyone agreed, and so they found a place to sit and relax for a while. Genis cooked, and as usual, it was filling, and before long, everyone was ready to go again. Sheena continued to lead them down the winding path of the Fooji Mountains.

As soon as they reached level ground again, Lloyd and Anna fell to their knees and sighed.

"I thought my legs were gonna give out," Anna sighed. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"Come on, guys. We don't have far to go until we reach Meltokio." Genis helped Lloyd stand, while Raine gave Anna a hand. They walked for a few miles before the city came into sight. Lloyd, Anna, and Genis ran for the city while Raine and Sheena stood staring.

It didn't take long for the two women to catch up to the rest of them; they met up at the gates.

"I'm going to my village to see if I can't get some extra help for Colette," Sheena panted.

"All right." Anna nodded, cutting off Lloyd's and Genis' protests. "We'll see you soon, I expect." Sheena turned and headed toward the barely visible bridge in the distance. When the violet-haired summoner was out of sight, Anna gestured to the group, and they entered the city.

"Wow…this place is huge!" Genis said.

"I know…" Lloyd agreed, and both boys stood there staring around at the city.

"Come on," Anna sighed, pushing both boys along in front of her. They went up the stairs to the highest level of the city, and were immediately greeted by the sight of a red-haired man and a bunch of girls. As soon as Anna stepped off the top stair, the redhead's eyes locked onto her black-clad frame.

"Well……….Hello there, my dark angel" the man said, walking up to her. "What brings you to the Imperial City?"

"We're looking for someone," Raine said, bringing his attention to herself from Anna.

"Well, look no further, my darling," the redhead stepped up to Raine.

"Um…excuse me, but who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, twerp." Icy blue eyes glared daggers at Lloyd. His attention returned to the ladies. "My name is Zelos Wilder. But you can call me whatever you want."

"How about "annoying"?" Anna asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Ooh. Fiery. I like that, I admire that," Zelos smiled.

"Look, how's about you just leave us alone?" Raine said.

"How dare you talk to Zelos that way?" one of the other girls following him around said.

"I'll talk to him however I want, you little bimbo!" Raine shrieked, producing her staff.

"Raine….don't."

"Leave us, my darling hunnies," Zelos said to his entourage. "As much as I would love a catfight, here is not the place." The girls frowned and left.

"Now, my dark angel, who are you looking for?" At that moment, a familiar blue-haired figure appeared behind Zelos.

"We've actually found him. Thank you for your assistance." Anna grinned sarcastically and moved to pass Zelos to get to Yuan.

"How's about a kiss as thanks?" Zelos wrapped both arms around Anna's waist.

"Sorry, but I don't think my husband would appreciate that very much," Anna warned, struggling to remove herself from Zelos' arms.

"Husband, huh? Where is he?" Zelos asked, not believing.

"Business trip…" Anna faltered. It was true, technically.

"Really? Then he won't know."

"Get away from my mom! Demon Fang!" Lloyd shouted, the sword attack effectively separating his mother and the philanderer that held her.

"Ouch. That hurt, you little brat!" Zelos lunged for Lloyd, intent on hurting the boy, when Anna and Raine at the same time hit him with their weapons. Zelos collapsed, Raine's and Anna's staffs crossed on his back, and Anna's sword at his throat.

At that moment, a couple of castle guards appeared. Four pairs of eyes widened as the guards approached them.

"Arrest them!" Zelos screamed.

"Drop the weapons." When the ladies let go of their weapons, the guards arrested them.

"Why did you attack the Chosen?" one of the guards asked. Before either could reply, a new voice answered.

"The Chosen was making sexual advances which irritated the black-clad woman. She asked him to stop, claiming she was married. The Chosen ignored her and chose not to believe her, and continued his advances. It was self-defense."

"Is this true?" the other guard asked the two women. Both nodded emphatically. The first guard turned to the Chosen and asked the same question. Zelos claimed that he didn't believe her because he saw no proof that she was married. Anna dropped to her knees and worked her bound hands under her feet and stood up.

"Is this proof enough?" she asked the bewildered Chosen, holding her left hand up in his face. Her wedding ring glinted in the sunlight. "And the fact that I have a son should have stopped you anyway!"

"Well. Sorry." Zelos growled. The second guard turned to the blue-haired man who had vouched for Anna and Raine.

"Did you hear what he said to the women?"

"I heard the entire conversation. The two women were looking for me; I had previously offered my assistance and asked them to meet me here. They were walking toward me as Anna, the one in black, sarcastically thanked him for detaining them from their meeting with me. He asked for a kiss as thanks, and she denied him, claiming her husband would not approve. The Chosen asked where said husband was. Anna replied truthfully that he was away on business." Here, Yuan was interrupted.

"How do you know she was being truthful?" the second guard asked.

"I personally know her husband and we work together. He told me he was going away on business and asked me to show his wife around the city," Yuan explained impatiently. "The Chosen replied that if her husband was indeed away on business, he would be none the wiser if Anna gave in to his advances. Lloyd, her son attacked the Chosen in the interest of protecting his mother."

"I don't know who you are, but…" Zelos started, but a steely glare from Yuan silenced him.

"Who is your husband, Ma'am?" the first guard asked.

"I don't think that's an appropriate question," Yuan said, crossing his arms. "Lloyd, Genis, come with me."

"What about mom?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll return for her and Raine when the interrogation is complete." Yuan walked away, and the two boys followed.

"Come on, my dark angel…Who is your husband…if you really have one," Zelos smirked.

"You saw the ring!" Anna snarled.

"It could be a ruse, Chosen," the second guard said. "I would wait until the 'husband' shows up, first."

"You--.." Anna was interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs. She and Raine trained their eyes on the stairs as a familiar auburn head came into view. Kratos stood at the top of the steps, resplendent in his white Cruxis uniform.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, chocolate eyes narrowed at the two guards.

"Kratos! You're back!" Anna smiled, her eyes pleading him to play along. At his subtle nod, she continued. "How was your trip?"

"Uneventful," Kratos sighed. "Same as always. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Um…I can explain?" She giggled as Kratos stepped closer.

"I swear, every time I leave you alone for even one minute…" the Seraph shook his head slightly.

"See? You don't have to wait for him to come back, after all!" Raine pleaded.

"Are you this woman's husband?" the first guard asked. Kratos nodded.

"I would ask that you release my wife and her friend." The guards tripped over each other as they scrambled to obey the angel's orders.

"Why was she arrested in the first place?"

"Kratos, darling, I'll explain everything later. Right now, though, your co-worker is waiting for us." Anna wrapped both arms around one of his and held tight, liking the smooth, silky feel of the cloth of his uniform.

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting." The guards let them go, and they left Zelos standing there looking absolutely dumbstruck.

Once they were clear of the guards, Kratos took out a comm-link. "Yuan. Where are you? I'm sending Raine to wherever you are and I want you here right now."

"I'm at the Martel Church…and let me tell you she would not be impressed. Where are you?" Kratos didn't have to ask who _she _was.

"I'm down one level, near the Coliseum. Hurry!" he thumbed off the device and sent Raine up to the Church. Before long, Yuan had arrived.

"Now, both of you, tell me what happened with the guards."

"First off, tell us what you're doing here!" Anna hissed.

"I was making sure you got here safely. You forget…I'm playing both sides. After I reported to Yggdrassill, I went to the Renegades Base to make sure Colette was safe. Botta told me that you all were heading to Meltokio…as you neglected to mention that when we met on the mountain."

"Well, your son was being thick…"

"_Your_ son was being stupid," Kratos countered with a smirk. "Now, what happened?" Yuan related the story and Kratos listened silently.

"So. The Chosen is a hormone-driven pervert. Who would have guessed? Now," he turned to Anna, "did Lloyd say anything or act differently when you mentioned that you had a husband?"

"No…not really…Although I am glad that Yuan took him away before you showed up."

"That was entirely unplanned, let me assure you," Kratos laughed, kissing his wife. They broke only when Yuan cleared his throat impatiently.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

"Yggdrassill believes I am here looking for the Chosen of Sylvarant. He believes she will be Martel's perfect vessel."

"When in reality, you're keeping tabs on us to keep us safe?" Anna asked. Kratos responded by kissing her again, briefly, this time.

"Whatever you do, my love, do not tell Lloyd that I am his father. Until I am able to renounce Cruxis completely, he must not know."

"I understand…But when will that be?"

"Probably some time yet." Kratos sighed again. "When the time comes, I will tell him myself." He turned to Yuan. " I have told Botta that he will find the means to save Colette in Sybak. He is on his way there now. I suggest that you find some inconspicous way of getting everyone there safely. I will be waiting there to give you your next set of orders, Ygdrassill permitting." The blue-haired seraph nodded once.

"Come on, Anna. We have a plan to set in motion." Kratos walked away, leaving them to make their way up to the Church of Martel.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! Wow...it's really been a while since I updated anything. Well, here's the next chapter.  
Kratos: If the chapter title is confusing, remember that they're trying to save Colette.  
Me: And I was listing to this song when I was trying to come up with the chapter title. You should check it out. It's by 'The Fray'. It's a really good song.  
Kratos: You ppl should know by know that GD6 owns nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 21: How to Save a Life**

The Sylvarant Party sat in a side room inside the Martel Temple and listened intently as Yuan explained about his apparent double-nature.

"So you're a spy?" Lloyd asked. Yuan nodded.

"Now. I have been given orders to take you all to Sybak."

"Orders from who?" Raine asked, raising one silver eyebrow at the blue-haired half elf.

"From another spy. There are a couple of contacts in Sybak waiting for us." Yuan left it at that, turning to the door and narrowing his icy eyes.

"What is it?" Genis asked fearfully.

"I heard something…" Yuan turned back to the group. "Anna? Could you check it out?" Anna nodded, and Yuan stood back, covering the rest of the group, ready to draw his butterfly blade if the need arose. The black-clad woman counted to three on her fingers, letting everyone see, then wrenched the door open…..

…..And a red haired pink-clad man fell into the room.

"Hey….Look, I wanted to apologize for earlier. In hindsight, it was probably really insensitive of me to make advances on you like that…"

"What do you really want, pervert?" Anna asked, glaring hot death at the Tethe'allan Chosen.

"How long have you been standing outside the door?" Lloyd asked. Zelos shrugged.

"Since you said you were supposed to go to Sybak. I happen to know the way, so I waited around to see what business you had there."

"Why would our business in Sybak interest you?" Anna asked.

"To see if it would be worth my time to escort you there," Zelos answered, slightly offended. "Come on. If we leave now, we can make it by nightfall."

So, they reluctantly allowed to Zelos to lead them out of the church. Outside, in the sun, they caught sight of a small pink-haired girl who seemed to be struggling with something. On closer inspection, she was dragging a rather large block of wood. Lloyd and Genis immediately ran up to the girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" Genis asked. The pink-haired girl just looked at him for a while, then looked away.

"My name is Presea. Who are you?"

"I'm Genis, and this is Lloyd. We saw you dragging this log and thought we'd ask if you needed some help." Presea nodded faintly.

"Please…carry that for me." The two boys eagerly grabbed the log and tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. Presea took the log back and dragged it the rest of the way up to the palace. Hearing a voice call her, she left it at the door, she turned and walked back to where the group was standing.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Hey, Presea, you've worked enough today. How 'bout you take the rest of the day off?" Zelos said, as sweetly as he could.

"Thank you, Chosen One." As she spoke, a sad look crossed her face.

"What is it, Presea? What's wrong?" Genis asked. The pink-haired girl just glanced at him, immeasurable sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with her. She's always like this," Zelos explained.

"I want to go home."

"Where do you live? We'll take you home," Raine said.

"Ozette. I live in Ozette."

"Holy cow! All the way out in the boondocks?" Zelos asked incredulously. Genis stamped rather hard on his foot. "I mean, sure…we'll take you back." Anna shook her head as she approached Presea.

"Don't you pay him any mind. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Presea nodded. "By the way, I'm Anna." Presea shook Anna's hand hesitantly, then turned to the rest of the group. "That's Yuan, and you've already met Lloyd and Genis, Zelos, of course. And Raine. She's our resident know-it-all." Presea nodded to each of them in turn.

"So you will take me home?"

"Sure. I hope you don't mind, but we have a few stops we have to make along the way," Raine said. Presea nodded again.

"I do not mind." Anna gasped as she finally noticed the Exsphere at the base of Presea's throat.

"What is it, mom?" Lloyd asked. Anna shook her head.

"Nothing, Lloyd. It's nothing."

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's head to Sybak!" Zelos crowed, taking the lead.

PRESEA JOINED THE PARTY.

ZELOS JOINED THE PARTY.

* * *

Yay! Presea's here! It took me a long time to figure out how to get Zelos and Presea to join the party, seeing as how I completely cut out the King's Letter, cuz I forgot what it's supposed to do. Anyways...you all know the drill. And if anybody has any idea how I should start my HP/PoTO crossover, I'll be more than happy to hear it, and you'll get a virtual gift! Now who doesn't like presents? See you all at the next chapter of whichever story I update next! 


	23. Chapter 23

GD6: Oh My God! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to update!  
Kratos: Humph. Should have thought of that before.  
GD6: DID I ASK YOU?!?!?!?  
Kratos: ...Just saying...  
GD6: Hopefully, updates for this one will be coming along much more quickly, seeing as I got my very own copy of the game for my 18th birthday :)  
Kratos: You'd better hope they do...indicates crowd of people with torches and pitchforks

* * *

Chapter 22: The Heart of the Matter

The trip to Sybak was, in a word, uneventful. Once they entered the city, however, things started picking up.

"Why don't we try the Elemental Research Academy?" Sheena suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Lloyd agreed.

"Hm…." Anna hummed, looking around. 'He said he'd be here!' she thought. As if reading her thoughts, Yuan took her arm and whispered, "He'll be here. Trust him." Nodding, Anna stepped forward.

"Where is this Academy?" she asked.

"Should be around that corner," Zelos answered, pointing.

"Then we go that way," Raine said, already moving in that direction. Everyone quickly followed her. Once they reached the academy, Zelos led them to a room.

"Here good?" he asked. "I managed to convince the people here to let us borrow a lab. I can't let my cute little angel suffer any longer, now can I?" he explained.

"It's perfect, Zelos…." Anna sighed. "Huh? What's this?" she asked, picking up a notebook. Raine was immediately at her shoulder.

"It looks like notes on Cruxis Crystal research…." the professor said, taking the notebook from Anna.

"Maybe it can help us," Genis said. "We might be able to use it to figure out how to get Colette back to normal."

"That's a good point," Anna said. So they listened as Raine read from the notebook. When she finished, everyone was silent.

"So…we need to make her a Key Crest?" Genis asked. "That's all?"

"It seems so," Anna answered.

"Leave it to me!" Lloyd said. "But where will we find inhibitor ore?"

"Maybe there's some around here?" Zelos suggested. It was a possibility, so they left the academy. Back near the entrance to the city, Yuan pointed off somewhere.

"What's that?" he asked, referring to a shimmering something sitting on top of a pile of junk. He rushed over with the group in tow. "It's a Key Crest," he said, picking it up and examining it.

"Hey! You better not be trying to steal that!" came the voice of the junk dealer. "It's 10,000 Gald!"

"What a rip-off!" Genis exclaimed.

"It is a very steep price, indeed," Presea agreed, nodding.

"I'll handle this," Zelos said, stepping forward. "Would you really charge the Chosen One that much money for a piece of junk like this?" The junk dealer paled and shook his head.

"No, Chosen One….In fact…You can have it….." he stuttered.

"Nice attitude," Zelos said, then turned back to the group. "We good to go?" At Lloyd's nod, the red-haired Chosen led the way back to the Academy. When they arrived at the door, there was a scientist standing there.

"Yo. Can we use a lab?" Zelos asked. The scientist nodded, and the party entered the building. Back in the lab they had found the notebook in, Lloyd took a seat and started fixing the Key Crest while everyone else waited outside. When it was finished, he returned to the others.

"Colette….I attached the Key Crest to your necklace…I never wanted to give you your present like this…" he said, setting the crest over the crystal. It appeared that nothing happened.

"We may have to return to Sylvarant," Raine said.

"You can't go back….I don't have a pact with Volt!" Sheena reminded them.

"Oh yeah…that's right…" Genis sighed, frowning.

"Let's head back to Meltokio to come up with a plan," Anna recommended. With everyone in agreement, they turned to leave the city. As they about to exit the academy, a few Papal Knights walked up to them.

"You are from Sylvarant?" they asked. When Raine confirmed it, the knights accused them of plotting the destruction of Tethe'alla. They were arrested, and Raine and Genis were sentenced to execution on the spot.

"Why?" Lloyd asked. "Why do you have to kill them? What have they done wrong?"

"All half-elves accused of crimes are executed. No exceptions," one of the knights explained. "Take them away!" At that order, Raine and Genis were escorted from the academy, and the rest of the party was brought down to the basement of the facility.

* * *

Um...Yeah...I thought this would be a good place to leave off...it's, like...10: 15 pm right now, and I have school in the morning...Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday at the earliest... 


	24. Chapter 24

GD6: All righty now...second chapter up this week...something must be wrong with me!  
Kratos: You have too much time on your hands...that's what's wrong with you.  
GD6: I started writing this chapter this morning, actually...and finished it in my Web Page Design class.  
Kratos: Without further ado...  
GD6: WAIT! I remembered something...There's another huge plot twist in this chapter...just letting you know... :P And for those who don't know...the title is actually the name of the opening song on the Japanese GameCube version...Yeah...I have too much time on my hands...

* * *

Chapter 23: Starry Heavens

Once the guards threw them to the floor of the basement, Anna moved quickly to the nearest wall and leaned against it. Lloyd sat down beside her, while Zelos, Sheena, and Presea stood around, wondering what would become of their friends. Yuan leaned against the door, staring at the ground, deep in thought. He was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"If we can find a way out of here, we can save Genis and Raine." At these words, Lloyd looked up.

"And how _do_ we get out of here?" he asked, more to the group as a whole.

"There is a secret passageway hidden somewhere in the wall…." Presea said softly. So Sheena and Yuan began searching the walls. Finding it near a bookshelf, Yuan gestured to everyone to go through. As he was about to follow, he noticed two people were not with them. Turning his head, he saw Anna still sitting on the ground and Lloyd standing near the secret entrance watching her with a worried expression on his face.

"Go…I'll help her…" Yuan whispered to Lloyd. The twin swordsman nodded once and walked through the hidden door. "Are you alright?" the Renegade leader asked, kneeling before his friend.

"I…I think so…" Anna answered back. "I…I'm just not feeling well all of a sudden…." She took his offered hand and used the wall to help guide herself to a standing position.

"You're pale….Are you sure you're fine?" Yuan asked again, putting a hand to her face. "You don't seem to have a temperature…We should take you to a doctor right away…."

"Yuan! I'll be okay…." Anna whispered, leaning back against the wall. "Why wasn't he here…?"

"I'm sure he was held up…..But he said he'd be here, so perhaps we should keep waiting." He led her through the passage, keeping a hand resting gently on her elbow to keep her standing. "That seems to be the best thing we can do at this point."

Up ahead, they could see a ladder leading up to the street. Light shown down, showing that the others had made it safely out. Yuan helped Anna up first, then followed.

"Now where do we go?" Sheena asked.

"We have to save Genis and Raine!" Anna said, already moving slowly and unsteadily toward the edge of town.

"Mom! Are you alright?" Lloyd asked, running up and catching her just as she was about to fall.

"I'll be fine, Lloyd…maybe all I need is a little rest…."

"We can't afford to rest! Genis and Raine are going to be killed!" Sheena interrupted. "Half-elves are at the bottom of the ladder in Tethe'alla….they don't stand a chance….."

"Perhaps we should let the dark angel rest here while the rest of us go save your friends?" Zelos ventured.

"No! No….I'll be okay…." Anna answered back.

"I'm going to have to agree with him, Mom…" Lloyd said, handing her some money. "You can stay at the Campus Cottage until we get back." A small smile crossed Yuan's face as he listened to Lloyd's words.

'He really does take after her….' he thought. "At any rate, we should…" he started, but was interrupted when Anna fainted dead away in her son's arms. "We need to get her medical attention!" Whipping out his comm link, he turned it on. "Someone come in…." he muttered.

"_I'm here,"_ came a familiar voice. Lloyd stared at the comm link.

"Where are you?"

"_Nearing Sybak. Botta has informed me that he dropped off the Chosen at the Research Academy…"_

"Yes…We found her there. You need to get here as soon as possible…."

"_Meet me at the city gates. I'm almost there. Over._"

With those orders, he clicked off the comm and put it away. He picked up Anna and walked away. At the city gates, they saw the familiar white-clad figure approaching them at a run.

"What's the matter, Yuan?" Kratos asked as he stopped at the entrance to the city, but his breath caught in his throat as he saw the limp figure held in Yuan's arms.

"She needs medical attention…Immediately…." Yuan answered, handing her to Kratos.

"I understand…" he answered back, a sort of indescribable sadness glazing over his eyes.

"We should go save Genis and Raine now…Anna is in good hands," Yuan said turning to the group.

"I saw a group of Papal Knights bringing them to Meltokio…You may want to head there." Kratos suggested, then watched as Yuan led the party out of the city and towards the bridge. "Hold on, Anna…" he whispered as he moved quickly to the inn.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"Is there a doctor? My…friend….needs medical assistance," Kratos answered hurridly.

"Yes, I can find you a doctor. Just lay your friend down on one of these beds, and the doctor will be here shortly." Kratos did as he was told and sat by Anna's bed, holding her hand. He looked up only when the doctor entered.

"Is this the patient?" he asked, gesturing to Anna. When Kratos nodded, the doctor continued. "What is her name?" The white-robed Seraph debated for a split second, then gave his answer.

"Anna…her name is Anna Aurion…" The doctor nodded and proceeded to check every possible thing he could think of to check.

XxXxXx

"There they are!" Sheena yelled, pointing ahead. The group proceeded at a faster pace, but fell back when the drawbridge began to rise.

"If we run, we can still make it!" Yuan called, then led the party running up the rising drawbridge. Attempting a jump, only Colette and Yuan made it to the other side, their wings helping them. Yuan turned upon hearing Sheena summon Undine, then stepped back as a pillar of water dropped them safely on the right side of the bridge.

"Let go of our friends!" Lloyd called, charging the Papal Knights.

"You saved us…" Raine said once the last of their captors was dead. "Why…? We're half-elves…"

"That doesn't matter," Lloyd shrugged. "You're still our friends." Genis sighed.

"I figured you were going to say that…"

"We should head back to Sybak. Kratos may have found a doctor who can tell us what is wrong with Anna," Yuan said, bringing the true problem back into focus.

"There's something wrong with Anna?" Genis asked. At Lloyd's nod, he continued: "That's awful…."

XxXxXx

The group entered Sybak, and Yuan once again took out his comm.

"Kratos…have you found a doctor?"

"_Yes…Anna is fine…"_ Kratos sounded faint on the other end.

"What caused her to faint?" Lloyd asked, taking the comm from Yuan.

"_Fatigue coupled with not eating well, as well as other…more troublesome…parts of her condition…"_ Kratos answered vaguly.

"Are you okay? You sound like you've just run a mile," Yuan commented, taking back the device.

"_I will be fine, Yuan…as soon as I can comprehend how this happened…"_

"How what happened…?" Yuan asked, but did not receive an answer. Kratos had ended the transmission. "We have to go to the Campus Cottage." Immediately, Lloyd ran off toward the inn. Genis followed, and then everyone was running off, Yuan at the end of the line.

Entering the hotel, Yuan found Lloyd and everyone else crowded around Anna's bed. The doctor was still there, and Kratos was pale and still holding Anna's hand. She had woken, but did not know what was wrong with her.

"Hm….Kratos? You're pale…" were the first words she spoke as her eyes fluttered open and landed on the angel. "What happened…?"

"Mom…You fainted, and then Kratos showed up and brought you here…and then he called a doctor," Lloyd explained.

"So? What's wrong with her?" Genis asked, concern shining in his blue-gray eyes.

"Anna…." Kratos said, and instantly every eye was on him. "I don't know how it happened…or when…" he whispered, "but…you're pregnant…" The strange look that came over Anna's face at the pronouncement scared Kratos, and everyone present.

"How…?" Lloyd asked. "How did Mom get pregnant?"

"Geeze, Lloyd…how dumb are you?" Genis asked. "She obviously.."

"Shut up, Genis! I know how it happens…." Lloyd said, smacking his friend. "But I don't know _how_ it happened."

"We should probably rest here for today…" Yuan said slowly. Everyone nodded in agreement. It had been a long day for everyone.

That night, Kratos walked up behind Anna as she sat staring up at the sky.

"I'm scared, Kratos…more scared than when I was pregnant with Lloyd…" she said, not even looking up at him. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"We'll get through it. The same way we got through it before."

"But before, you weren't our enemy…" she answered, leaning back against him.

"I'm not your enemy now, though…I'm here for you…" Kratos said, kissing Anna's hair.

"How could this have happened?" Anna asked, choking back tears.

"I don't know, my love….But I'm guessing it happened in Hima…before the Tower of Salvation…" There was silence. Soon, Anna fell asleep in Kratos' arms. He carried her back inside the inn and fell asleep next to her.

In the morning, he was gone.

* * *

//Cowers// Don't kill me? 


	25. Chapter 25

FINALLY!!

Sorry it took so long. I'm not gonna bother with excuses...you all probably hate me enough as it is for making you wait...

I'm gonna shut up now...

* * *

**Chapter 24: Accusations**

Anna woke the next morning to raised voices. Quietly slipping out of bed, she made her way to the main area of the inn. Keeping herself quite hidden, she listened.

"….could you even think that?" Zelos asked incredulously.

"Everything points to it, Zelos!" Lloyd's angry voice countered.

"Oh. I see. So, I hit on your mom one time, am concerned for her safety, and happen to have a fairly decent understanding of women, and everyone assumes I'm the one that knocked her up?"

"It does seem likely," Genis ventured.

"Stay out of this, brat!" Zelos iced. "Look, Lloyd. I know you don't like me at all….but when would I have been able to? Huh?"

"It wasn't Zelos….." Anna said quietly, stepping into view. "It was….someone else…."

"See? I told you it wasn't me!" Zelos crowed. "Besides, didn't the doc say she was about a month and half along? I haven't been here that long…." Anna's eyes widened at Zelos's words.

"When did the doctor say that?" she asked, one hand drifting to settle over her stomach.

"This morning, when Lloyd asked," Sheena supplied. Anna felt a lump rising in her throat. That meant it couldn't have happened in Hima….it had to have been Izoold, or Palmacosta, at least. "We need to find Yuan," Sheena said suddenly, breaking Anna's thoughts. She looked around, but saw no sign of the Renegade. Leaving the inn, the black-dressed woman gazed around the city square.

"He's not outside," she reported, re-entering the building. "Maybe he's left the city?"

"Without telling anyone?" Raine asked, walking out. "That's slightly suspicious."

"Only slightly?" Lloyd asked, fastening his swords around his waist. "Where could he have gone?"

"He went in the direction of the Fooji Mountains….." came a soft voice from the corner of the lounge room. Every eye was pinned on Presea. "Perhaps if we went there, we would be able to locate him?"

--

"Kratos, we don't have a choice!" Yuan argued. He'd thought of a practically fool-proof plan the night before, and had commed Kratos to meet him at the Fooji Mountains to tell him about it. Unfortunatly, Kratos did not seem very perceptive.

"There has to be another way, Yuan. I will not put him in danger like that!" Kratos closed his eyes as he spoke, not looking up from where he was leaning against a rock.

"He won't be in danger!" Yuan countered. "You won't even be in danger! I'll be there when the time comes, and I'll make sure nothing happens to either of you."

Kratos sighed heavily, finally looking up at Yuan. Brown met blue as the white-robed Seraph spoke. "He can't know, remember? Not yet. And if he finds out….who's to say that _he_ won't find out as well? You have to remember Yuan…..Yggdrasill is ruthless. If he finds out what you're planning to do, I'm not sure any of could get out alive."

"Yuan!!" a voice called from just behind the clearing. A teenage boy clad in red followed. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Lloyd? What are you doing here?" Kratos asked. Lloyd opened his mouth to answer. But the voice that spoke was not his.

"Good work, Kratos," a woman's voice said. "You've found her."

* * *

Cliffhanger!! Sorry it's short, ran out of muse...


	26. Chapter 26

This one took absolutely FOREVER to get right....I'd type out one part and not be satisfied with it. I'd retype it, leave it alone for a bit, and forget what I was trying to do with it.....Finally I finished it this morning. I'm not sure I'm completely happy with how it turned out, but here it is.  
**

* * *

Chapter 25: That Which Sets Us Free**

* * *

Everyone froze at the sound of the voice. It was familiar…eerily familiar. There was a gasp, though no one knew who had uttered the sound.

"Where have I heard that voice before…..?" Genis asked quietly, more to himself it seemed than to anyone in particular. "Where…..?" Pained confusion was obvious in the twelve-year-old's voice, as if he really was struggling to remember.

Kratos and Yuan, however, had no such problem. "Pronyma….what are you doing here?" Yuan asked, not even bothering to face the woman. Kratos sighed, his suspicions confirmed.

"That should be obvious, Lord Yuan," Pronyma answered, not offended in the slightest by his harsh tone. "I am here to retrieve Colette."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Lloyd asked, his hands already on his swords. "You can't have her!" Before anyone could say a word, the boy had recklessly charged forward. Pronyma easily stepped aside. Unable to correct his angle, Lloyd tumbled to the ground, his right sword cutting across his ankle as he fell. He hissed as he pulled himself up, the material of his boots rubbing against the wound.

"Such a foolish boy," the green-haired woman muttered, shaking her head. "To think you can stand in the way of Lord Yggdrasil's wishes." She was now focused totally on Lloyd. Pronyma gave an evil smirk and began charging Leonazium. She wouldn't allow herself to be distracted even by a soft gasp off to the side.

"Lloyd!" Anna called, attempting to throw herself in the line of fire, willing to do anything and everything to protect her son. But she never made it that far. A bare hand had roughly grabbed her arm, throwing her back as a white blur took her place. Anna struggled to free herself from the pink-clad arms that had caught her as she watched the shining energy hit Kratos as Lloyd was thrown to the ground and safety.

"L….lord Kratos!" Pronyma shrieked. Her golden armor shifted and her feet touched the mountaintop. "Why would you do such a thing?" Kratos merely straightened his shirt and glared at the Grand Cardinal.

"You have not been given orders in regards to Lloyd….I was merely ensuring that he was left alive in the case that Lord Yggdrasill may yet find a use for him," the Seraph lied smoothly. As his eyes were downcast, he did not notice the sly look Pronyma shot in Anna and Zelos' direction.

"Very well, then," she said, appearing apologetic. "I will be taking the Chosen, now." Not even bothering to return to her usual glide, Pronyma walked over to where everyone was standing in a semi-circle around Colette, protecting her. "But first," she paused, standing in front of Zelos and Anna. Raising one hand, there was the lingering sound of flesh hitting flesh as Pronyma struck Anna. "A lesson to you…to teach the brat some manners." Anna choked, then began sobbing softly. Then came a sound that no one expected to hear.

"D..Don't hit Lloyd's mom!" From the ground, Lloyd gasped. Not from the pain of hitting the ground many times over, nor from the shock of watching Pronyma backhand his mother. Half the semi-circle turned to look at the speaker, varying degrees of surprise on their faces.

"Colette….." Genis whispered, stunned. "You can talk again?" Just as Colette opened her mouth again to answer, an indignant shriek rent the air.

"No! How could this have happened?!?" Pronyma stalked toward the blonde teenager, fury in her eyes, pushing aside the ones who protected her. "A worthless, and poorly made at that, key crest? Impossible!" she scoffed, reaching out to remove the key crest.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lloyd screamed, forcing himself up and launching forward, swords in an X formation in front of him. "Tiger Blade!" Caught off guard, Pronyma faltered. Turning eyes filled with hatred on the twin blader, she launched an attack of her own.

"Dark Sphere!" She grinned triumphantly as the black energy encircled Lloyd, trapping him.

"Lloyd!" Colette and Genis shouted at once. Anger grew in the young half-elf's eyes as a circle of red runes appeared around him. Colette hid her emotions, letting the pink and white feathers surround her as she cast. Pronyma turned on the spot, ready to fight them off, only to find herself presented with Sheena and Zelos protecting the spell casters.

"Serpent Seal!" Sheena called at the same time that Zelos ran forward with a "Sonic Thrust". Oddly enough, as Zelos pierced Pronyma's side, the Grand Cardinal was engulfed in darkness. Neither warrior had time to ponder the occurance, as there was a cry of "Eruption" behind them. The two jumped back as the flaming circle surrounded Pronyma.

As the fire ebbed away, the green-haired woman was positively seething. "Agarazium…" she muttered, directing the powerful attack at the silver-haired boy.

Genis was already feeling the attack as Raine's "Barrier" shielded him from the worst of it. Meanwhile, Anna had darted forth to distract Pronyma as Colette opened her big blue eyes as wide as they would go, her spell completed.

"Judgment!" Multiple beams of light shot from the sky, three or four of them actually hitting the intended target. Kratos and stood back and watched, unable to do anything to aid either side. The only thing he wanted to do…he couldn't. He'd risk Pronyma discovering his coup. But then, it came to him.

"Pronyma!" he called out, bringing her retreating to his side. "We don't have time for games." Kratos narrowed his eyes at his subordinate. "Also, we cannot take the Chosen the way she is now…." Seeing that Pronyma was about to say something, he raised a hand, cutting her off. "It's the toxicosis. We should leave for now, inform Lord Yggdrasill of the change in plans."

Pronyma bowed her head to the Seraph. "As you command, my lord," she stated respectfully, extending the golden device around her and returning to the air. She made to leave, but noticed that Kratos was not following.

"Lloyd…not everything can be accomplished simply because one wishes for it to be," he said cryptically before turning and revealing his wings. "If you want something changed, do it yourself." With those final words, he flew off, Pronyma trailing after him.

"What was that all about?" Sheena asked, facing everyone. She received no response.

* * *

Well, that was that....and now that it's out of the way....we can get on with the story. I'm not certain at this point which path the story will take. I personally prefer the Kratos path, but a lot of stories do that, and I don't want to be cliche. But I don't want to do the Zelos ending, either, since I'm not particularly fond of Zelos as a character..... I'll leave it to you and put a poll up in my profile.


End file.
